


Choose Your Own Adenture!

by GachMoBrea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accents, BAD Police Procedures, Café, Caitlin to the Rescue!, Choices, Choose Your Own Adventure, Cisco Complaining, Depending on where you GO, Fake CSI Work, Fire, Follow the BOTTOM Chapter Prompts, Italian, Meta Attack, Mobsters, Murder, SPOILER TAGS!!!, Tags Differ, Theft, Witness Protections, casablanca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does anyone else remember/know the "Choose Your Own Adventure" books?<br/>I've read a few (in the past) and thought, 'Hey? Why not make my own?'<br/>There was way too much sugar in my bloodstream when I decided to do this.<br/>(It affected my brain.)</p><p>Mobsters, MetaBeats, and Mayhem...How will YOU choose to save Central City?</p><p>***Simply read the Fiction and follow the Prompts on the Bottom of the Page to the Next Chapter according to what you Choose to do next.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Show or the Characters.
> 
> *** Please ignore the actual time/effort/chain-of-evidence needed for Police Investigations. ***

Barry Allen is in his lab at the CCPD catching up on backlogged work for his 'real' job. He's finishing the last report when his phone rings. The caller ID says it's Cisco.  
"Sup?" the speedster answers the device.  
"There's a Metahuman terrorizing a bridge like a grumpy old troll." Cisco tells Barry over the phone. "You up for some hero overtime?"  
The speedster smiles, tossing the last, finished, report on the top of his pile.  
"You bet."  
Just as Barry is about to leave his lab, Captain Singh enters, a box in his hands.  
"CSI Allen," the Captain nods to the young man, putting the box on his desk. "I need this evidence analyzed pronto."  
The Captain smiles at the finished pile of paperwork, "And it looks like my timing is perfect, since you're apparently done with your other work."  
"But, sir," Barry starts to protest, hero-mindset on the Meta threat.  
"Keep up the good work, Allen!" the CSI's superior ignores his underling, waving a hand over his shoulder as he leaves.  
Barry sighs, staring at the box. "Okay, then."

\---

*{ Does Barry do the work? If so, Go to Chapter 2 }*  
*{ Does Barry go to stop the Meta? If so, Go to Chapter 3}*

\---


	2. Barry does the work for Captain Singh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry do the work? If so, Go to Chapter 2 }*

"This shouldn't take too long."  
The speedster has to take his time pulling out each item and cataloguing it, but he speeds through every second that doesn't require absolute focus. There's nothing he can do about the machines. They'll take as long as they take.  
After 10 min, Cisco sends him an alarmed text that reads, 'DUDE! WHERE R U?!'  
Groaning, the speedster texts back, 'Work. Hands Tied.'  
'REALLY?!'  
The excessive amount of emoji's were unneeded and Barry had to eventually tune out the sound of his phone to get through the work faster.

It puts him back more time than he wanted.

 

The Flash arrives just as a school bus goes over the edge of the bridge.  
The bus lands in the water on its side as Barry flashes the kids and the driver out of the slowly sinking vehicle.  
When the hero finishes, the Meta is gone.

 

"Vanished?" Cisco scoffs. "How could the Meta have vanished?"  
"I dunno," Barry shrugs. He has his cowl off as he recounts what happened to the young genius and the other member of their team, Caitlin.  
"On the positive side," Caitlin offers, "Barry saved all those kids on the bus."  
"Yeah," Cisco grumbles, "But if he had gotten there 'sooner,' they might not have been in danger."  
Barry sighs. "I can't quit my job. There are more than Metas breaking the law and I have to do my part to put them behind bars."  
"I know," his friend grumbles again. 

 

Barry flashes back to his lab in time to wrap up his reports before the Captain returns for the results.  
"You get everything done, Allen?" Singh looks at the young man expectantly.  
"Here you go," the CSI hands the evidence and reports over to his superior. "Everything is finished, filed, and ready for you."  
"Good job, Allen," the Captain smiles. "This was a very important case. I knew I could count on you."  
The compliment brings pride to Barry's chest. The feeling eases away some of the guilt for letting the Meta escape.   
Captain Singh takes the evidence and reports and leaves the lab.

 

It's during his lunch break that the Meta attacks again. Remarkably, it's at the very café the hero is eating at. Barry is gone and back as The Flash in the time it takes the Meta to throw a third table.  
"Cisco?" the hero calls for his friend over the comms. "You there?"  
"Yeah, buddy," the young genius answers. "Caitlin's MIA."  
"I've got eyes on the Meta," the speedster flashes the people out of the creature's way. "It looks like an animal."  
"What kind of animal?"  
The Meta roars, but it sounds like a goat.  
"A were-goat?" the genius sounds confused and excited. "WereGoat it is."  
Barry flashes out of the Meta's way. It rams into a steel streetlamp, denting it in half. It barely slows the man-animal down.  
"He's got a hard head," the hero observes. "Should I try knocking him out?"  
"You'll probably have to hit him a few times," Cisco adds, but doesn't offer another plan. "I think you should avoid throwing lightning in such a busy place."  
A screaming woman punctuates the genius's words. There are people running back and forth around the café like ants. Barry wishes they had the good sense to run away.

The Flash tries to fight the Meta-beast into submission, but each landed blow only seems to anger the creature more. WereGoat rams his head into Barry's chest, throwing the hero across the café and through a store's window.  
"Owe," the speedster says as he gets to his feet. The glass crunches under him. "I don't think brute force is going to work on this guy."  
The three people in the store cower to the back of the building as the Meta approaches. Barry looks around for something to use as a weapon.

There are poles from the clothing racks.  
"Barry," Cisco pipes up. "Maybe you can try to flash the Meta out of the city."

\---

*{ Does Barry fight the Meta with the poles? If so, Go to Chapter 4 }*  
*{ Does Barry try to flash the Meta out of the city? If so, Go to Chapter 5 }*

\---


	3. Barry goes to stop the Meta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry go to stop the Meta? If so, Go to Chapter 3}*

"Sorry, Singh," the hero grimaces. "I gotta run."  
The Flash arrives at the bridge. There's an animal looking Meta pushing and shoving cars out of its way as if it owned the place. Vehicles were blaring their horns and trying to speed passed the menace.

"Hey!" Barry shouts at the Meta, getting the man-beast's attention. "I think that's enough, don't you?"  
The Meta roars but it sounds like a goat.  
"Is that a were-goat?" Cisco scoffs over the comms. "WereGoat, that's a good name."  
"Naming aside, I think he's charging." the speedster easily flashes out of the path of the animal Meta. WereGoat rams into the side of the bridge and the metal barrier dents outward. It doesn't slow the Meta down long.  
"Should I try to knock him out?" Barry offers. "I don't think he's the reasoning type."  
"I've prepared a tranquilizer that should put him out in seconds," Caitlin pipes up. "If you could just-"  
Barry appears in front of his friend in one second, takes the dart from her hands, and is gone again before she even tries to finish her sentence.  
"Take it," Caitlin finishes anyway.  
"It worked!" the speedster announces happily as the MetaBeast falls. "I'm bringing him back."  
Barry flashes the man beast into a containment cell and Caitlin gets a blood sample while the Meta sleeps soundly.   
"I'll run this and see if there's anything we can do to transform him back," the scientist smiles, striding to her lab.  
"I better get back to work," Barry tells his friends, instantly changing back to his regular clothes and getting back to work almost as quickly.

All is going great for the hero of Central City. Until Barry the CSI gets back to his lab. When the speedster walks through the door, he instantly notices the absence of an evidence box. After a 'quick' search, its clear that all of the evidence has been stolen.  
"Crap." Barry sighs, imagining what his boss was going to say.

 

"Anything?" Barry asks Joe. The detective was helping the young hero check security tapes for whoever stole the evidence. It's unhelpfully blank.  
"Sorry, Barry," Joe frowns. "Looks like someone either turned off the security tapes or deleted the files after they stole the evidence."  
The detective turns to the young man, "What do you want to do?"

\---

*{ Does Barry tell Captain Singh? If so, Go to Chapter 6 }*  
*{ Does Barry try to figure it out himself? If so, Go to Chapter 7 }*

\---


	4. Barry fights the Meta with the pole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry fight the Meta with the pole? If so, Go to Chapter 4 }*

Barry grabs hold of the closest pole, shoving the clothes off it so he can swing the thing at the Meta. It wraps around the man-beast's head like it's made of rubber.  
"Bad idea," the hero mumbles to himself, before WereGoat whips its head, dragging the speedster out of the store and throwing him through the air again.  
"We need to knock this guy out," Cisco says over the comms. "I'm texting Caitlin."  
"You do that," Barry flashes another pair of foolish onlookers away from the dangerous Meta. He turns to them, "Go! Get to safety!"  
They scream, running away, and Barry thinks it's over-doing the theatrics right before he's slammed to the ground. 'Oh, the Meta was behind me.'  
Barry rolls away from another blow, speeding to his feet as WereGoat turns to follow him.  
"I could really use some bright ideas here," the speedster tells his teammate.  
"Okay! Okay, so," Cisco stutters on the other side of the comms. "Caitlin suggests a tranquilizer, but it'll take me a minute to make it for you."  
"Just go as fast as you can," the speedster encourages his friend.

The Flash plays 'dodge the Meta' while making sure to keep civilians out of the angry beast-man's way.  
'Why do people go towards danger?' Barry thinks angrily as he moves a photographer before he can be hit by a flying chair.   
WereGoat is finally showing signs of tiring, but Barry feels the pain of over-spent energy and he knows he'll have to consume some calories soon.  
"Got it! I got it, Barry," Cisco finally tells him over the comms. "Come and-"  
The speedster is in the Lab, has grabbed the tranquilizer, and is gone as Cisco finishes with, "-get it."  
Barry flashes right up to the Meta and administers the tranqu. WereGoat goes down and the hero can finally relax.

"Caitlin's on her way, but asked for a blood sample," Cisco tells his teammate after the other has put the Meta in a containment cell.  
"I'll leave that to you," Barry turns to leave.   
"Come on," the genius steps in the hero's way. "The dude's, like, three times my size!"  
"He's sleeping," the speedster points out.  
"He could wake up," Cisco counters.  
"It won't take you that long."  
"Yeah, but you're literally faster."  
With a sigh, Barry gets the blood sample.

 

"After a harrowing encounter at a local café, The Flash managed to stop the large beast from endangering the public and vanished with it to an unknown location," a blonde reported on the computer screen as Caitlin entered the Cortex at STAR Labs. "In an unrelated story, the heads of the infamous Falentino crime family were arrested after police appropriated sufficient evidence to link them to several counts of illegal smuggling, weapons sales, and several counts of murder..."  
The members of Team Flash blocked out the rest of the reporter's words in favor of focusing on their current Meta situation.

"So, I've isolated the mutation that turned this man into our MetaBeast and I think we can actually cure this one," Caitlin informs her teammates after running a few tests.  
"Really?" Cisco smiles. "Caitlin, you are a genius! How do we do that?"  
"I just need a few compounds that, once mixed appropriately, should render the mutations into a dormant state," the scientist explains. "Thereby reverting our beast back into a man."  
"Great," Barry pushes off the table he was resting against. "What sort of compounds?"  
"That's the thing," Caitlin bites her bottom lip in worry. "The things I need are kind of a controlled substance and a little illegal."  
"You need illegal liquids or powders to make our Meta a man again?" Cisco raises his hands in the air, "Why am I not surprised?"  
"Couldn't you just ask a colleague or someone in the scientific world for them?" Barry asks, not liking the alternatives he was thinking about.  
"They'd need to know why I want them," the scientist explains with a helpless shrug. "What can we do?"  
"We've gotta figure out a way to cure WereGoat," Cisco says at once. "The dude deserves to live a normal, hoof-free, life."  
"Do we know where we can find the compounds?" the speedster asks.  
"There are a handful of warehouses that should carry them, yes," Caitlin offers. "But how do we get them?"  
Barry sighs, "I guess The Flash has has to get them."  
"Barry, no," the brunette shakes her head. "What if you get caught?"  
"Yeah," the genius agrees. "We can't let the hero of Central City get his hands caught in the proverbial cookie jar."  
"You wanna ask a crook to do it?" the speedster counters. "Maybe ask Snart?"

\---

*{ Does Barry ask Snart? If so, Go to Chapter 8 }*  
*{ Does Barry steal it as The Flash? If so, Go to Chapter 9 }*

\---


	5. Barry tries to flash the Meta out of the city.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry try to flash the Meta out of the city? If so, Go to Chapter 5 }*

Barry flashes forward, grabbing hold of the Meta's fur as he tries to carry him out of the busy city and to a more wooded area.  
WereGoat wriggles, roars (or is it bleats?), and the hero can't keep a grip on the Meta. Barry has to stop, the two enemies roll away from each other as the beast continues to struggle.  
"What happened?" Cisco asks worriedly over the comms. "Why did you stop?"  
"I can't keep a grip on him," Barry heaves a breath, pushing himself to his feet again. The Meta is already beating it's foot against the ground like a bull about to charge.   
"I texted Caitlin," the genius tells the hero. "She suggested a tranquilizer, but it'll take me a minute to make it for you."  
"Just go as fast as you can," the speedster encourages his friend.

The Flash and WereGoat go at it outside a power plant. Barry considers the effects one of the exposed coils could have on the beast-man if he were to push him against it.   
A few unexpected cars blare their horns as they barrel passed them.  
'Why can't people drive away from danger?' Barry thinks angrily as he avoids another blow from the Meta.  
WereGoat is finally showing signs of tiring. Barry feels the pain of over-spent energy and he knows he'll have to consume some calories soon.  
"Got it! I got it, Barry," Cisco finally tells him over the comms. "Come and-"  
The speedster is in the Lab, grabs the tranquilizer, and is gone as Cisco finishes, "get it."  
Barry flashes right up to the Meta and administers the tranqu. WereGoat goes down and the hero can finally relax.

"Caitlin asked you to get a blood sample while he's sleeping," Cisco tells his teammate after the other's put the Meta in a containment cell.  
"Did she ask me?" Barry turns accusing eyes to his friend. "Or did she ask you and you're trying to make me do it."  
"Come on," the genius steps away. "The dude's, like, three times my size!"  
Barry gets the blood sample.

"...After being attacked at a local café, The Flash disappeared with the large beast to an unknown location. Though, there are some reports of seeing the hero at a power station," a blonde reported on the computer screen as Caitlin entered the Cortex at STAR Labs. "In an unrelated story, the heads of the infamous Falentino crime family were arrested after police appropriated sufficient evidence to link them to several counts of illegal smuggling, weapons sales, and several counts of murder..."  
The members of Team Flash blocked out the rest of the reporter's words in favor of focusing on their current Meta situation.

"So, I've isolated the mutation that turned this man into our MetaBeast and I think we can actually cure this one," Caitlin informs her teammates after running a few tests.  
"Really?" Cisco smiles. "Caitlin, you are a genius! How do we do that?"  
"I just need a few compounds that, once mixed appropriately, should render the mutations into a dormant state," the scientist explains. "Thereby reverting our beast back into a man."  
"Great," Barry pushes off the table he was resting against. "What sort of compounds?"  
"That's the thing," Caitlin bites her bottom lip in worry. "The things I need are kind of a controlled substance and a little illegal."  
"You need illegal liquids or powders to make our Meta a man again?" Cisco raises his hands in the air, "Why am I not surprised?"  
"Couldn't you just ask a colleague or someone in the scientific world for them?" Barry asks, not liking the alternatives he was thinking about.  
"They'd need to know why I wanted them," the scientist explains with a helpless shrug. "What can we do?"  
"We've gotta figure out a way to cure WereGoat," Cisco says at once. "The dude deserves to live a normal, hoof-free, life."  
"Do we know where we can find the compounds?" the speedster asks.  
"There are a handful of warehouses that should carry them, yes," Caitlin offers. "But how do we get them?"  
Barry sighs, "I guess The Flash has to get them."  
"Barry, no," the brunette shakes her head. "What if you get caught?"  
"Yeah," the genius agrees. "We can't let the hero of Central City get his hands caught in the proverbial cookie jar."  
"You wanna ask a crook to do it?" the speedster counters. "Maybe ask Snart?"

\---

*{ Does Barry ask Snart? If so, Go to Chapter 8 }*  
*{ Does Barry steal it as The Flash? If so, Go to Chapter 9 }*

\---


	6. Barry tells Captain Singh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry tell Captain Singh? If so, Go to Chapter 6 }*

Barry groans, "I've gotta report this to the Captain."  
"Singh won't be happy," Joe sighs. "But it's the right thing to do."  
"Why won't I be happy?" the Captain asks, making the two other men jump. "I've been looking for you, Allen. Why weren't you in your lab?"  
"I'm sorry, Captain," Barry frowns at his superior. "The evidence you gave me has been stolen."  
"Stolen?" Singh nearly shouts. "Did you get a look at the thief? How in the world did someone get into the police department and run off with my evidence?"  
"The thing is," the speedster swallows his guilt down. "I wasn't in my lab at the time I, uh, I had-"  
"He had an emergency," Joe finishes for him. "I needed his help checking up on something, but it turned out to be a dead lead."  
The lie doesn't save the speedster. Captain Singh's frown only deepens.  
"I was counting on you, Allen. This was a very important case," Singh looks away, as if he can't bare to look at the young man. "Now we'll have to start over."  
Barry's guilt increases as his superior walks out of the room. He turns a pleading look to Joe, "What do I do?"  
"What can you do?" Joe shrugs.   
"Nothing," Barry rubs at the base of his neck. "It's already broken the chain of evidence and can't be used in court. But, I should still-"  
"Barry," Joe stops the young man's train of thought. "It's gone. There's not point getting it back," he puts a hand on the other's shoulder. "Go help out Cisco and Caitlin on the Meta problem instead."  
With a heavy sigh, the speedster nods his head and goes to STAR Labs.

 

"So, I've isolated the mutation that turned this man into our MetaBeast and I think we can actually cure this one," Caitlin informs her teammates where they're gathered at the Cortex.  
"Really?" Cisco smiles. "Caitlin, you are a genius! How do we do that?"  
"I just need a few compounds that, once mixed appropriately, should render the mutations into a dormant state," the scientist explains. "Thereby reverting our beast back into a man."  
"Great," Barry pushes off the table he was resting against. "What sort of compounds?"  
"That's the thing," Caitlin bites her bottom lip in worry. "The things I need are kind of a controlled substance and a little illegal."  
"You need illegal liquids or powders to make our Meta a man again?" Cisco raises his hands in the air, "Why am I not surprised?"  
"Couldn't you just ask a colleague or someone in the scientific world for them?" Barry asks, not liking the alternatives he was thinking about.  
"They'd need to know why I want them," the scientist explains with a helpless shrug. "What can we do?"  
"We've gotta figure out a way to cure WereGoat," Cisco says at once. "The dude deserves to live a normal, hoof-free, life."  
"Do we know where we can find the compounds?" the speedster asks.  
"There are a handful of warehouses that should carry them, yes," Caitlin offers. "But how do we get them?"  
Barry sighs, "I guess The Flash has to get them."  
"Barry, no," the brunette shakes her head. "What if you get caught?"  
"Yeah," the genius agrees. "We can't let the hero of Central City get his hands caught in the proverbial cookie jar."  
"You wanna ask a crook to do it?" the speedster counters. "Maybe ask Snart?"

 

\---

*{ Does Barry ask Snart? If so, Go to Chapter 18 }*  
*{ Does Barry steal it as The Flash? If so, Go to Chapter 9 }*

\---


	7. Barry tries to figure it out himself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry try to figure it out himself? If so, Go to Chapter 7 }*

"Joe, I've got to figure this out myself," Barry decides. "I've got to try to get it back before the Captain finds out."  
"Barry," the detective scolds. "That's breaking the chain of evidence. We can't use that in court."  
"But, Joe," the speedster pleads. "If I can just find it, then it will be like it never left the building."  
"Allen!" the Captain punctuates his arrival with the young man's name, startling the speedster. "I've been looking for you. Why weren't you in your lab?"  
"Oh, I, uh," Barry searches for a good reason. Reluctantly, Joe comes to his aid.  
"He had an emergency," Joe says. "I needed his help checking up on something, but it turned out to be a dead lead."  
"This isn't the time for him to be running errands, West," the Captain frowns. "I've appointed him to a very important case."  
Singh points a finger in the speedster's face, "I'm counting on you, Allen."  
"Sir, yes, sir," Barry resists saluting his superior.  
"Now, I've got some cases to close in court," Singh lowers his finger, sharing a glare between the two other men in the room. "I expect results when I get back."  
"I'll do my best," the speedster says honestly.  
The Captain nods, then leaves the room.

"Barry-" Joe starts, but the hero shakes his head.  
"I can do this, Joe," Barry says confidently. "I'll check all the security cameras surrounding the precinct and go over every inch of that lab for something if I have to."  
"And if both of those ideas turn up zip?" the older man asks. "You'll only dig yourself into a deeper hole."  
"Then I'll bring a ladder," Barry shrugs, turning to check for onlookers before flashing out of the room. 

There's one camera. A single camera that catches two guys going in and two guys going out. Both of them are carrying a box. They both go separate ways.  
"Of course," Barry sighs. "There has to be two."

\---

*{ Does Barry go after Guy #1? If so, Go to Chapter 10 }*  
*{ Does Barry go after Guy #2? If so, Go to Chapter 11 }*

\---


	8. Barry asks Snart. *1 Version *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry ask Snart? If so, Go to Chapter 8 }*

"Oh, come on, not Captain Cold again," Cisco immediately argues. "How many times are we going to let that guy double-cross us before we learn our lesson?"  
"It's either that or The Flash becomes a petty crook for a day," Caitlin says, expression clear of her choice before she says, "I think it's worth the risk of at least asking."  
"No, nu-uh, seriously guys?" the genius looks to his two teammates who refuse to make eye contact. Which means they've already make their choice. "Fine! But when this goes downhill -and trust me, it will- I will laugh in all your faces and tell you I told you so."

Barry searches the city and finds Snart watching the cops take a group of tough looking guys into custody. The criminal is hiding in the shadows across the street in a alley. The hero has him on a roof several blocks away in an instant.  
"Scarlett," Snart greets once he examines his new surroundings.  
"Am I interrupting something?" Barry asks, because he doesn't want to find an angry Rory or Lisa later on.  
"No," the criminal crosses his arms, looking at the hero as if he can read what he wants from him. "Since I'm not in the precinct or locked up in your secret prison, I'm assuming you want something from me?"  
"I need to get my hands on some special compounds," Barry gets straight to business.  
"And by 'special' you mean 'illegal,'" Snart smirks. "Well, well, well, the hero of Central City asking Captain Cold to steal something for him?" The criminal tisks, "What would the little kiddies say?"  
"You know I wouldn't be here if there was a better way," Barry frowns. "A man's life is on the line."  
"You newest Meta pal, I take it?" Snart raises an eyebrow. "The furrier versions of your usual breed of super-powered bad guys?"  
"You keeping tabs on me, Snart?" the speedster's brow furrows, though the crook can't see it with the cowl on.  
"Know your enemies and all that," the criminal shrugs. "What sort of illegal goodies do you need me to pilfer for you, hero?"  
"I've got a list of what we need and locations where you can find them," Barry pulls out a USB that was hidden in the suit. "We only need enough to make a cure for the Meta, that's all."  
"You mean, no taking souvenirs?" Snart mocks, taking the drive from the speedster. "Shouldn't I get something in return for being a good thief?"  
"Isn't this the part where you make some sort of ridiculous demand?" the hero frowns, waiting for a repeat of the last time he asked the other man for help.  
"No," Snart smirks.  
To say Barry is surprised is an understatement.  
"No?" the hero repeats. "Really?"  
"Since your cop buddies are helping me get some mafia scum of my streets," the criminal explains. "I suppose I could lend your superhero pals a thieving hand."  
"Is this another one of your plans to double cross us?" Barry says carefully, not sure if he should be pushing the issue or letting it drop. Hope that the man before him was capable of following through with his word was fighting with the facts of the past.  
"Do you want me to come up with something?" Snart drawls, locking eyes with the speedster. "It wouldn't be too difficult."  
Barry lets the barb by without comment. He merely smirks humorlessly at the other man and says, "You can come to STAR Labs when you get the compounds."  
"Mind dropping me back where you found me?" the criminal asks. "Last time we had a sudden chat it took me hours to get home."  
The speedster has Snart in the alley and is gone before crook has time to smirk.

 

Team Flash waits with bated breath for the criminal to show up. Barry keeps working the case against the Falentino at the CCPD during the day. At night, to keep his mind off Snart, the speedster makes extra rounds on his patrols during the night.  
It's during one of those patrols that he finds a man bleeding out in an alley. Barry runs the man to the hospital. The doctors and nurses immediately take him into surgery and the hero finds out later, because he couldn't very well hang around the hospital, that the man did indeed live. Though he wouldn't say who his attackers were.  
He did give his name, Gaige Ladro, and he thanked The Flash during the news report.  
Shortly after that, there's a break-in at one of the Falentino's warehouses. It was rumored to be one that held their illegal drugs.  
No one knows who reported the burglary to the police and there's no trace of the criminals, but the theft strengthens the case against the mobsters.

 

Snart strolls into STAR Labs like he owns the place. He holds a fancy, leather suitcase in one hand that he promptly hands over to the speedster who's out of costume.  
"Signed, sealed, and delivered, Barry," the criminal smirks. "I didn't even leave any evidence of my thievery behind. Not that you'd let it lead to me, right?"  
Barry opens the case and sees marked containers inside that look legitimate. He hands it over to Caitlin so she can run her tests.  
"What? No thank you?" Snart drawls. "After all I went through?"  
"What did you steal for yourself?" Cisco frowns at the other man, not convinced for a second that the criminal hasn't done something to further his own goals.  
"I thought I was stealing Barry's gratitude," the criminal glances at the genius before returning his gaze back to the speedster. "But apparently, even when I do things exactly as you say, I can't do anything right."  
"Thank you, Snart," Barry's arm twitches in the desire to shake the other man's hand, but the speedster knows better. "You've potentially saved another man from living life as an animal."  
"We're all animals, Barry," Snart smirks. "Your Meta is just a little more literal than the rest of us."  
With those final parting words, the criminal waves at the group and takes his leave.

Once he's gone, Cisco turns a look of utter annoyance at his teammate, "That guy is a piece of work."  
"He did get us what we need," Barry points out with a shrug. "Maybe he's turning over a new leaf?"  
"Or maybe he wants you to think that so he can pull the wool over our eyes again when it'll really hurt," the genius scoffs, taking a vicious bite out of his licorice.  
The speedster nods, knowing his friend is probably right, "Hey, can I have one of those?"

The compounds are exactly as they're labeled and Caitlin manages to make the cure for WereGoat. Their MetaBeast, who they thought was a man, turned out to be a very embarrassed, very confused, WOMAN. Who is also naked.  
"Woah!" Cisco instantly shuts his eyes as his arms go up to shield his face. "Sorry! Sorry, we thought you were a guy. Really should have brought a robe or something for the naked Meta."  
Barry is in and out of the room in a second, holding out a robe with one arm as he turns the rest of his body away from the woman and her reddening face.  
Caitlin helps dress the shivering figure in the too-large robe, all the while apologizing and explaining the situation as simply as she can.  
"So, I was a Meta...Beast?" the woman says in a heavy accent. The trio can't place what country she might be from so they ask her.  
"I am from Italy," the woman smiles. "Mi papà hassa shop by the city and I would go to getta the fresh tomatoes from the market for him."  
"Where have you been hiding all this time?" Barry asks. It's a wonder he hadn't run into the woman as her Meta identity sooner.  
"I think thatta my fidanzato hassa kept me safe," the woman suddenly looks worried. "Oh no! Where is he? He be so worried if I wassa in the city!"  
"Relax," Caitlin calms the other woman. "Don't worry, we can find him."  
"Why don't we start with your name," Cisco pipes up, arms still covering his eyes. "Then you can tell me his name and we can go from there?"  
"Of course, how silly of me," the Italian gives them a small smile. "My name is Armida. Armida Benedetto."  
"That's a lovely name," Caitlin tells the woman, earning a slightly bigger smile.  
"Thank you, Miss?"  
"Caitlin," the scientist answers. "This is The Flash," she points Barry in his costume. "And that is Cisco," she point to the genius who is still hiding behind his arms.  
"Sup!" Cisco pops the 'p'.  
"What about this 'fidanzato' of yours?" Barry asks.  
"You woulda call him, my 'boyfriend' I think," Armida's eyes turn away to stare at nothing in particular. "He issa so kind. So gentle, my fidanzato."  
"And his name?" Caitlin gently repeats the question.  
"Gaige," the Italian thinks for a second before adding, "Ladro. Gaige Ladro."  
Barry stares at the woman, stunned, as she turns pleading eyes to the female scientist. "Will you help me?"

"What is it, Barry?" Caitlin asks her wide-eyed friend.  
"Do you know my Gaige?" Armida turns wet eyes to the speedster. "Is he well?"  
"He, well, we," the speedster tumbles over what to say. He turns to his two teammates, "He was that guy I saved right before," he shrugs, "You know."  
"Ri-i-ght," Cisco draws the word out, nodding his head as he lowers his arms. He keeps his eyes tightly closed.  
"Issa he okay?" the Italian frowns, worried. "Canna you bring me to him?"  
All eyes -except for Cisco's, he just turns his head- turn to the hero.  
Barry smiles, "I think it would be better if I brought you to him."

 

Caitlin gets Armida a change of clothes before Team Flash go to sneak the Italian in to the hospital to see her boyfriend. The medical staff surprises them when they willingly allow the hero and his posse to go straight to the man's room.  
"Gaige!" Armida runs to her boyfriend and throws her arms around him.  
"Armida?" the man's face lights up and his heart monitor slightly increases its rythm. "Is it really you?"  
"It issa me!" the Italian peppers the man's face with kisses. "You ara okay?"  
"I'm okay, yeah," Gaige pulls the woman back to look at her. "Look at you! You're normal again!"  
"Thanks to these lovely people," Armida turns shining eyes to the Team. "They save me and they bring me to you as well."  
Caitlin looks like she's about to cry while Cisco's cheeks turn faintly pink and Barry just keeps on smiling at the two love birds.

"Wait," Cisco eventually breaks up the touching reunion. "How exactly did you two meet and end up the modern version of 'Beauty and the Beast'?"  
"My mother was Italian, but I was born here in America," Gaige begins the story. "My mother would bring me to Italy every summer so that I could meet with the members of her side of the family."  
"It was on one of these visits thatta we met," Armida adds. "He helpa me carry a heavy basket into mi papà's cart."  
"Armida and her father were in the process of imigrating to America," the man takes over again. "I helped as best I could, but I'm not very good at legal paperwork."  
"He was more than wonderful," the woman smiles, touching his face lovingly. "He gave me and mi papà a place to live while we gotta settled."  
"Then the accelerator exploded," Gaige frowns. "I was away at the time and when I got back Armida was very sick." He shakes his head. "Right before my eyes, my lovely flower changed into some sort of animal."  
The Italian woman rests her boyfriend's hand on her cheek as he calms himself.  
"I kept her safe on the outskirts of town while I helped her father run his business," Gaige continues. "But then the Falentino's found out and threatened to tell the police about her if I didn't steal some sort of evidence."  
"To betray family issa sin!" Armida scowls.  
"But I couldn't," the would-be thief shakes his head. "The guy working the case didn't leave the box alone long enough and I got scared so I left and tried to hide until I could figure out a way to rescue Armida. The Falentino's weren't too happy about that."  
"They're the ones who attacked you?" Caitlin say softly. It's not really a question, but the scientist says it close enough to one that the man nods.  
"I might have died if it weren't for you," the man looks up at the hero with unhidden respect. "Thank you for saving my live. Thank you more for saving Armida."  
"Saving people is what we do," Barry smiles, suddenly feeling warmer. "Saving Armida was more of a group effort."  
"Then thank you all," Gaige's smiles. "It's more than I deserve."  
"You are a good man!" his girlfriend assures him before the hero can reply.  
"Wait," Cisco turns a look of confusion to the Italian woman. "If you were being watched by mafia goons. How did you end up on that bridge and all over Central City?"  
"When he no coma home, I wassa worried so much I," Armida blushes. "I suppose the beast took over."  
"They told me she had escaped and had been taken by a secret government organization right before they," the man frowns, sparing the woman by his side a worried glance. "You know."  
"What are you going to do now?" Caitlin asks next, wanting to stray away from the couple's past problems.  
"Go into hiding I guess," Gaige shrugs. "Outside of the city this time. At least until the CCPD win the case against the Falentino's. If they don't," the man shrugs again. "I guess we'll never be free."  
"You know, you could make the police's case against the Falentino's a lot stronger if you can offer up any information on them," Barry points out. "Have you ever overheard them talking about their illegal business? Or, do you know where they might be hiding something that could be used as evidence?"  
"I only hung around them for about a year before it became painfully obvious they didn't want anything to do with me," Gaige pauses to think. "But, I do remember this all important set of books the family kept trying to keep me from knowing about."  
"Books?" Cisco's eyes widen. "Like little black books of criminal activity?"  
"I'm not sure, but maybe?" the man looks from the genius to the speedster. "I think I know where they hid it. If it's still there, would that be enough to get protection from the police?"  
"Witness protection?" Armida asks with big, sparkling eyes.  
"That and your testimony should be enough to get both of you safe and out of the city, yes," Barry smiles. "Shall we go see if it's there?"

The Flash arrives at Captain Singh's office with Mr. Ladro and they give him their offer. The Captain smiles and readily agrees to protection for the two love birds, provided they could find the black books.

They do and after every corrupt member of the Falentino family go to jail...  
Mr. and Mrs. D'Amore happily move out of Central City to start their new lives.

\---END---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator Note:  
> "fidanzato" - "boyfriend" [Italian]  
> "papà" - "Dad" [Italian]
> 
> {Let me know if I missed any...}


	9. Barry steals it as The Flash. * 1 Version *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry steal it as The Flash? If so, Go to Chapter 9 }*

"Oh, come on, not Captain Cold again," Cisco immediately argues. "How many times are we going to let that guy double-cross us before we learn our lesson?"  
"I agree," Caitlin nods. "We can't trust him. I think the safer bet is for Barry to speed in there and take it without anyone noticing."  
"I guess The Flash is going to become a petty crook for a day," the speedster sighs. "Better pull up everything you've got on those warehouses."

Both scientists work on gathering what they can on the best warehouse to rob while Barry gets wrapped up in the case against the Falentino family. A murder of a man named Gaige Ladro appears to be connected.  
The night after the CCPD close the case of Mr. Ladro's murder, Team Flash decide to break-in at one of the Falentino's warehouses that was rumored to be one that held their illegal drugs. 

"Cisco, you ready?" Barry asks, dressed as The Flash and waiting in the shadows near their target.  
"Security cameras going down in 3...2...what?" the genius sputters confused over the comms.  
"Doesn't one come after two, Cisco?" Caitlin chides worriedly.  
"The cameras just died without me working my magic!" the genius complains. "Someone's robbing our target!"  
Barry is in the warehouse a second later. Captain Cold and Golden Glider turn to look at the speedster, both of their hands full of soon-to-be stolen goods.  
"How does he do that?" Lisa Snart turns to her brother with a pout. "I thought you said he'd be too busy to notice a theft at a warehouse."  
The older Snart returns his goods before stepping closer to the hero while his sister resumes filling their bags.   
"Of all the illegal warehouses in all of Central City, you had to walk into mine," Snart drawls with a smirk when he's close enough.  
"Did he just 'Casablanca' you? Please tell me he did not just murder a quote from 'Casablanca!'" Cisco protests from his side of the comms.   
"Closet romance fanatic, Cisco?" Caitlin giggles.  
"What are you doing here, Snart?" Barry frowns, ignoring the comments from his teammates.  
"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing, Flash," the criminal tilts his head. "The real million dollar question is, what are you doing here?"  
"Wha, I," Barry blanks, not sure what story he should use to cover his tracks.  
"Is the hero of Central City here to stop two thieves, or," Snart pushes on, eyes narrowing mischievously as he continues to smirk. "Is he here to become a thief himself?"  
"I need special compounds to cure a Metahuman," the speedster tells him angrily, not enjoying the look of satisfaction the other man is sporting. "What could you possibly want with medical compounds?"  
"Not everything in this warehouse is medically inclined, Red," the criminal tells him, glancing back to his sister to see her progress. "I have an idea."  
"Ha!" Cisco laughs on the comms. "Don't listen to him, Barry!"  
"How 'bout I help you locate your precious little compounds," Snart says slowly, "And you pretend you never saw me and Lisa here tonight?"  
"You can't do that," Caitlin objects.  
"I can't do that," Barry instantly repeats, then frowns. "How do I know what you two are taking isn't dangerous?"  
"We have a deal about innocent bystanders, Scarlett," Snart reminds him with a drawl. "What I'm picking up tonight is strictly for personal reasons."  
"Yeah, because Captain Cold is either a sudden junkie or a scientist," Cisco growls.  
Lisa has finished with the bags. She's already zipped them up and is now making her way out of the building in the opposite direction the hero is standing.  
"Tick-tock, hero," the older Snart draws Barry's attention again. "You wanna waste time fighting with your brain team over the comms? Or do you want to get what you came for?"  
"Barry, the police just got a notice about a break in," Caitlin breaks into the speedster's thoughts.  
"Wonder who could have tipped them off?" Cisco offers sarcastically.

\---

*{ Does Barry fight it out with the others? If so, Go to Chapter 16 }*  
*{ Does Barry take Snart's offer? If so, Go to Chapter 17 }*

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote Notes:  
> Casablanca (1942)


	10. Barry goes after Guy #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry go after Guy #1? If so, Go to Chapter 10 }*

Barry has Cisco trace Guy #1 from STAR Labs.  
"Guess where our mystery dude went?" the genius quips over the comms.  
"Into an abandoned warehouse?" the hero guesses.  
"Into an abandoned warehouse!" his friend confirms, a little louder than needed. "Is there no where else the bad guys can go?"  
"No?" Barry shrugs, even though the other can't see it. "Just, tell me where exactly."  
Cisco does and The Flash shows up a second later.

At first, Barry doesn't see anyone. He thinks the thief may have taken off the back way, when he hears a metal door being slammed shut. The speedster moves to the shadows and watches as Guy #1 walks into the light and near a barrel.  
"One more step," the guy says, dropping the box into the barrel and pulling a bottle of lighter fluid out of his coat pocket. "And I'll be rid of you."  
In a flash, Barry has the evidence out of the barrel and Guy #1 is looking around confused.  
"Somebody there?" the thief asks, looking into the barrel and growling when he sees it's empty. "The Flash."  
Barry brings the evidence to the roof before coming back. He steps into the light to talk to the thief, vibrating his voice before asking, "Why did you steal the box from the CCPD?"  
"Because none of your business, Flash," Guy #1 sneers. "I'm not telling you squat."  
"Really?" Barry grabs the man and runs around the city twice before dropping him right back where they started. "Are you sure about that?"  
The thief wobbles on his feet, almost falling twice before gaining enough balance to stay standing. "I'm not-"  
Barry grabs the man again and repeats the run.  
This time Guy #1 does fall, his entire upper body makes circular motions as he looks up at the hero.  
"My second cousin's wife's son asked me to do it." the thief confesses. "I'm not part of their little mafia group, so that's why I wouldn't be suspected."  
"This has to do with some sort of crime family?" the hero pushes, hand outstretched in a silent threat of a repeat speeded city tour.  
"The Falentino's," the thief answers with a sigh, shoulders sagging. "I'm barely related at all. Just some illegitimate son born of a fling come home to roost."  
"Have you helped them out with other crimes?" the speedster asks the depressed man.  
"No," he answers simply.  
"Do you want to be?"  
"Nah," the man shakes his head. "Too much drama."  
"Then I suggest you leave the city," Barry pats the man reassuringly on the shoulder. "Pack up, head out of town, and don't look back."  
"But, won't they suspect something?" the man looks worried.  
"I have a feeling the police will have the family in jail soon enough," the hero answers. "Besides, you said that you weren't part of their group. If they ask about what happened, tell them you torched the evidence then made a run for it until the heat died down."  
"You're not going to take me in?" the thief's look of worry had instantly changed to surprise. "Are you on the level?"  
"Just as long as you leave the city," the speedster takes a few steps away from the man. "Then I'll have nothing against you."  
"I'll be gone before you sit down for supper," the man smiles. "Thanks, Flash."  
Barry nods to him, then speeds the evidence back to the CCPD; pausing only for a quick change.

 

"You found it!" Joe hisses as he enters the CSI's lab. "How in the world?"  
"A distant relative of the Falentino's took it," Barry informs the detective. "He wasn't interested in staying in the family business, so he offered the evidence back."  
"You let the guy go?"  
"If he's gone, there's no proof that the evidence ever left the precinct," the hero points out. "Besides, he wasn't your run-of-the-mill bad guy. More like Mr. Boring Beige who got roped into doing something distasteful."  
"Allen!" Captain Singh shouts the younger man's name as he enters. "Please tell me you've made more progress than the last time I saw you?"  
"Yes, sir," Barry smiles nervously. "I'm half way through cataloguing the evidence, in about an hour or so it should be done."  
"Then I guess I'll be back in an hour," Singh nods, turning to leave again. He throws a, "Good work!" over his shoulder.  
Joe nudges the young man with his elbow before following after their superior.  
Barry sighs in relief, looking at the evidence to process, "Okay, then."

 

After finishing his work and dropping it off at the Captain's desk, Barry returns to STAR Labs to discuss the other's progress with the Meta.  
"So, I've isolated the mutation that turned this man into our MetaBeast and I think we can actually cure this one," Caitlin informs her him.  
"Wow," Barry smiles. "Caitlin, you're a genius!"  
"The problem is," the scientist continues with a frown. "I need a few compounds that are a controlled substance and a little illegal."  
"Not surprising I know," Cisco remarks to the speedster's frustrated look. "We also can't ask a colleague or someone in the scientific world for them because they'd need to know why."  
"We've gotta figure out a way to cure WereGoat," Barry rests his hands at the base of his neck, watching the monitor that shows the MetaBeast. "He deserves to live a normal life."  
The team stand in silence for a few moments while they individually try to figure out any alternatives.  
"Do we know where we can find the compounds?" the speedster asks, hands moving from his neck to his waist.  
"There are a handful of warehouses that should carry them, yes," Caitlin offers. "But how do we get them?"  
Barry sighs, "I guess The Flash has to get them."  
"Barry, no," the brunette shakes her head. "What if you get caught?"  
"Yeah," the genius agrees. "We can't let the hero of Central City get his hands caught in the proverbial cookie jar."  
"You wanna ask a crook to do it?" the speedster counters. "Maybe ask Snart?"

\---

*{ Does Barry ask Snart? If so, Go to Chapter 12 }*  
*{ Does Barry steal it as The Flash? If so, Go to Chapter 13 }*

\---


	11. Barry goes after Guy #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry go after Guy #2? If so, Go to Chapter 11 }*

Barry has Cisco trace Guy #2 from STAR Labs.  
"Guess where our mystery dude went?" the genius quips over the comms.  
"Into an abandoned warehouse?" the hero guesses.  
"Surprisingly, no," Cisco sounds surprised. "Although our daring dudes of destruction have a perchance for such a place, Mr. Box has taken his stolen property to an internet café."  
"Is he updating his profile or something?" Barry asks sarcastically.  
"Yeah, I can imagine that," the genius clears his throat. "Hey, everybody! I just stole something from the cops. LOL."  
The hero wants to chuckle, but stops himself. He asks his teammate seriously, "Can you tell me where he is exactly?"  
Cisco does and The Flash shows up a second later.

"Probably would have been a good idea to go as yourself," Cisco says after getting multiple pings on his computer of The Flash sightings. "The internet is abuzz with you, my friend."  
Barry doesn't bother replying. He goes straight to the man from the video and glares down at him, vibrating his voice before asking, "Where is the box you stole from the CCPD?"  
"Stole?" the man squeaks, looking at the accusing faces of the other patrons staring at him. "Man, I didn't steal nothin."  
"You didn't steal anything?" the hero pushes, banging his fists on the man's table. "Are you sure about that?"  
"Okay! So, wait," the shaking stranger reaches below the table and puts a box on top of it. "You mean this? Some dude jus' tole me to take it. Says there was dough in it fa' me ifs I did."  
"Ugh, this guy's grammar is killing my brain," Cisco complains over the comms. Barry can't comment back. He pulls the box over to himself and looks inside. It's empty.   
"See?" the guy at the table furiously points at the empty box. "I didn't steal nothin!"  
In a flash Barry is gone, with the empty box.

"What're we gonna do with an empty box?" Cisco asks his friend when he returns to the lab. "It's not like it's sentient and can tell us what happened."  
"I can check it for fingerprints," Barry points out. Removing his cowl so it's more comfortable to work. "Do you mind if I borrow your lab?"  
"Of course not," the genius waves away the other. "But I think you should track the other guy instead."  
"You know where he is?" the speedster abandons the box on the floor to pull his cowl back on.  
"Uh, yeah," Cisco rolls his eyes. "Lookie here."  
A red dot blinks on a map projected on the computer screens.  
"Guy #1 went to an abandoned warehouse," the genius quips. "We should have known he was the real thief."  
The Flash is gone before Cisco finishes talking.

There's a smell of fire and the speedster runs to it, but it's too late. Guy #1 from the video feed is staring at a barrel filled with flames. The evidence is no doubt inside.  
Barry runs around the barrel, making a vacuum that sucks the air out of the barrel and puts the flame out. When he looks inside, there are only charred remains of what used to be a police evidence box. There's nothing salvageable.  
The hero turns his anger towards the thief who's desperately trying to make a run for it. Running from a speedster? That isn't such a great plan.  
Barry is in front of the man before he makes it to the door.  
"Why did you steal the box from the CCPD?" The Flash asks the scared man with his vibrated voice.  
"It, was, well," the man shakes his head, tries to gather himself as he frowns. "I'm not telling you squat."  
The speedster grabs the man and runs around the city twice before dropping him right back where they started. "Are you sure about that?"  
The thief wobbles on his feet, and falls.   
"I can do this all day," Barry warns him. The threat has the desired effect.  
"My second cousin's wife's son asked me to do it." the thief confesses. "I'm not part of their little mafia group, so that's why I wouldn't be suspected."  
"This has to do with some sort of crime family?" the hero pushes.  
"The Falentino's," the thief answers with a sigh, shoulders sagging. "I'm barely related at all. Just some illegitimate son born of a fling come home to roost."  
"Then it should be easy for you to make a deal with the DA," Barry pulls the man to his feet.  
"What?" Guy #1 shakes his head furiously. "They'll kill me!"  
"Not if I can help it," the speedster assures the cowardly man. "Listen, you might not be top of the food chain, but I'm sure you're enough to direct the police where they need to go to get back their evidence."  
"But-!" the man pleads.  
"You ran out of options the second you torched that box," the hero almost shouts, almost. He manages to swallow his anger. The man wasn't responsible for Barry abandoning his job. Though, who knows what would have happened if he stuck around to do it while that Meta was attacking.

The Flash brings the thief straight to Captain Singh's desk.  
"Who's this?" Singh hangs up his phone in order to talk to the hero.  
"This man stole your evidence against the Falentino's," Barry tells him with his vibrated voice. "He's agreed to testify and work with you against them to bring the family to justice."  
"Is that so?" the captain rises from his chair to walk around his desk. "You come here to help us, sir?"  
"Well-!" the thief stops himself, looks to the speedster, then sighs. "Yes, sir."  
"I can't use you if your under duress," Singh points out, a slight look of disappointment crossing his face as he glances at the speedster.   
Barry frowns, but doesn't comment.  
"They'll kill me no matter what I do," the man sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "Might as well take them down with me."  
"If you play ball with us, give us something we can really use," Singh's voice rises slightly with excitement and hope. "Then I can guarantee you protection and you'll never see any charges against you regarding the theft of the original evidence."  
"Gaige Ladro," the thief offers the captain his hand. "What do you wanna know?"

 

"Due to the recent arrival of a secret witness, the police were able to appropriated sufficient evidence to link the infamous Falentino crime family to several counts of illegal smuggling, weapons sales, and several counts of murder..." a blonde reported on the computer screen as Barry entered the Cortex at STAR Labs.   
"Everything work out okay at job two then?" Cisco asks his friend after muting the reporter.  
"Just barely," the speedster heaves a breath. "I almost really messed thing up for Singh. He gave me quite the verbal beat down when he found out I lied about losing the evidence."  
"You had a city to save, Barry," Caitlin reassures her friend. "There was a dangerous Meta on the loose. What else could you have done?"  
"Yeah," Barry rubs a hand over his tired eyes. "Yeah, I know, thanks."  
"Speaking of our MetaBeast," Cisco smiles, tapping a few keys to pull up the WereGoat's cell surveillance feed. "Our resident genius, Dr. Caitlin Snow, has discovered a possible cure."  
"Really?" Barry's heart soars with the thought of actually curing someone from what the accalerator did to them.  
"I have isolated the mutation that turned this man into our MetaBeast and I think a cure is possible," Caitlin nods, holding up her hands to stop keep the other from talking. "But, the problem is, I need a few compounds that are a controlled substance and a little illegal."  
"Not surprising I know," Cisco remarks to the speedster's disheartened look. "We also can't ask a colleague or someone in the scientific world for them because they'd need to know why."  
"We've gotta figure out a way to cure WereGoat," Barry rests his hands at the base of his neck, watching the monitor that shows the MetaBeast. "He deserves to live a normal life."  
The team stand in silence for a few moments while they individually try to figure out any alternatives.  
"Do we know where we can find the compounds?" the speedster asks, hands moving from his neck to his waist.  
"There are a handful of warehouses that should carry them, yes," Caitlin offers. "But how do we get them?"  
Barry sighs, "I guess The Flash has has to get them."  
"Barry, no," the scientist shakes her head. "What if you get caught?"  
"Yeah," the genius agrees. "We can't let the hero of Central City get his hands caught in the proverbial cookie jar."  
"You wanna ask a crook to do it?" the speedster counters. "Maybe ask Snart?"

\---

*{ Does Barry ask Snart? If so, Go to Chapter 19 }*  
*{ Does Barry steal it as The Flash? If so, Go to Chapter 20 }*

\---


	12. Barry asks Snart. * 1 Version *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry ask Snart? If so, Go to Chapter 12 }*

"Oh, come on, not Captain Cold again," Cisco immediately argues. "How many times are we going to let that guy double-cross us before we learn our lesson?"  
"It's either that or The Flash becomes a petty crook for a day," Caitlin says, expression clear of her choice before she says, "I think it's worth the risk of at least asking."  
"No, nu-uh, seriously guys?" the genius looks to his two teammates who refuse to make eye contact. Which means they've already make their choice. "Fine! But when this goes downhill -and trust me, it will- I will laugh in all your faces and tell you I told you so."

Barry searches the city and finds Snart casually walking down the street, baseball cap pulled down low over his face as he moves. The hero has him on a roof several blocks away in an instant.  
"Scartlett," Snart greets once he examines his new surroundings.  
"Where you headed to?" Barry asks, wondering if he's stepped in seconds before a robbery of some kind.  
"No," the criminal removes his hat to get a better look at the hero as if he can read what he wants from him. "Since I'm not in the precinct or locked up in your secret prison, I'm assuming you want something from me?"  
"I need to get my hands on some special compounds," Barry gets straight to business.  
"And by 'special' you mean 'illegal,'" Snart smirks. "Well, well, well, the hero of Central City asking Captain Cold to steal something for him?" The criminal tisks, "What would the little kiddies say?"  
"You know I wouldn't be here if there was a better way," Barry frowns. "A man's life is on the line."  
"Your newest Meta pal, I take it?" Snart raises an eyebrow. "The furrier version of your usual breed of super-powered bad guys?"  
"You keeping tabs on me, Snart?" the speedster's brow furrows, though the crook can't see it with the cowel on.  
"Know your enemies and all that," the criminal shrugs. "What sort of illegal goodies do you need me to pilfer for you, hero?"  
"I've got a list of what we need and locations where you can find them," Barry pulls out a USB that was hidden in the suit. "We only need enough to make a cure for the Meta, that's all."  
"You mean, no taking souvenirs?" Snart mocks, taking the drive from the speedster. "Shouldn't I get something in return for being a good thief?"  
"Would it change anything if I said no?" Barry matches the other's mocking tone.  
Snart nods in acquiesce, sliding the USB in his pocket.  
"Isn't this the part where you make some sort of ridiculous demand?" the hero frowns, waiting for a repeat of the last time he asked the other man for help.  
"No," Snart smirks.  
To say Barry is surprised is an understatement.  
"No?" the speedster repeats. "Really?"  
"Since your cop buddies are helping me get some mafia scum off my streets," the criminal explains. "I suppose I could lend your superhero pals a thieving hand."  
"Is this another one of your plans to double cross us?" Barry says carefully, not sure if he should be pushing the issue or letting it drop. Hope that the man before him was capable of following through with his word was fighting with the facts of the past.  
"Would I tell you if it was?" Snart drawls, locking eyes with the speedster. "I'll get your compounds, Barry."  
Barry decides to leave it at that. He merely smirks humorlessly at the other man and says, "You can come to STAR Labs when you get the compounds."  
"Mind dropping me back where you found me?" the criminal asks, putting the cap back on. "Last time we had a sudden chat it took me hours to get home."  
The speedster has Snart on the street and is gone before crook has time to smirk.

Team Flash waits with bated breath for the criminal to show up. Barry goes back to work at the CCPD. There's more evidence for the case against the Falentino family.  
One night there's a break-in at one of the Falentino's warehouses that's rumored to hold some of their illegal drugs. The theft only strengthens the case against the mobsters.

 

Snart strolls into STAR Labs like he owns the place. He hold a fancy, leather suitcase in one hand that he promptly hands over to the speedster who's out of costume.  
"Signed, sealed, and delivered, Scarlett," the criminal smirks. "I didn't even leave any evidence of my thievery behind. Not that you'd let it lead to me, right?"  
Barry opens the case and sees marked containers inside that look legitimate. He hands it over to Caitlin so she can run her tests.  
"What? No thank you?" Snart drawls. "That's a little cold, don't you think?"  
"What did you steal for yourself?" Cisco frowns at the other man, not convinced for a second that the criminal hasn't done something to further his own goals.  
"I thought I was stealing Barry's gratitude," the criminal glances at the genius before returning his gaze back to the speedster. "But apparently, even when I do things exactly as you say, I can't do anything right."  
"Thank you, Snart," Barry's arm twitches in the desire to shake the other man's hand, but the hero knows better. "You've potentially saved another man from living a life as an animal."  
"We're all animals, Barry," Snart smirks. "Your Meta is just a little more literal than the rest of us."  
With those final parting words, the criminal waves at the group and takes his leave.

Once he's gone, Cisco turns an look of utter annoyance at his teammate, "That guy is a piece of work."  
"He did get us what we need," Barry points out with a shrug. "Maybe he's turning over a new leaf?"  
"Or maybe he wants you to think that so he can pull the wool over our eyes again when it'll really hurt," the genius scoffs, taking a visious bite out of his licorice.  
The speedster nods, knowing his friend is probably right, "Hey, can I have one of those?"

 

Caitlin does make the cure for WereGoat. Their MetaBeast, who they thought was a man, turned out to be a very embarrassed, very confused, WOMAN. Who is also naked.  
"Woah!" Cisco instantly shuts his eyes as his arms go up to shield his face. "Sorry! Sorry, we thought you were a guy. Really should have brought a robe or something for the naked Meta."  
Barry is in and out of the room in a second, holding out a robe with one arm as he turns the rest of his body away from the woman and her reddening face.  
Caitlin helps dress the shivering figure in the too-large robe, all the while apologizing and explaining the situation as simply as she can.  
"So, I was a Meta...Beast?" the woman says in a heavy accent. The trio can't place what country she might be from so they ask her.  
"I am from Italy," the woman smiles. "Mi papà hassa shop by the city and I would go to getta fresh tomatoes from market for him."  
"Where have you been hiding all this time?" Barry asks. It's a wonder he hadn't run into the woman as her Meta identity sooner.  
"I think thatta my fidanzato hassa kept me safe," the woman suddenly looks worried. "Oh no! Where is he? He be so worried if I wassa in the city!"  
"Relax," Caitlin calms the other woman. "Don't worry, we can find him."  
"Why don't we start with your name," Cisco pipes up, arms still covering his eyes. "Then you can tell me his name and we can go from there?"  
"Of course, how silly of me," the Italian gives them a small smile. "My name is Armida. Armida Benedetto."  
"That's a lovely name," Caitlin tells the woman, earning a slightly bigger smile.  
"Thank you, Miss?"  
"Caitlin," the scientist answers. "This is The Flash," she points Barry in his costume. "And that is Cisco," she point to the genius who has lowered his arms but kept his eyes closed.  
"Sup!" Cisco pops the 'p'.  
"What about this 'fidanzato' of yours?" Barry asks.  
"You woulda call him, my 'boyfriend' I think," Armida's eyes turn away to stare at nothing in particular. "He issa so kind. So gentle, my fidanzato."  
"And his name?" Caitlin gently repeats the question.  
"Gaige," the Italian thinks for a second before adding, "Ladro. Gaige Ladro."  
The name doesn't ring a bell to any of the team.  
"Will you help me?"

 

Cisco runs the name in the computer and Barry laughs when he recognizes the face.  
"That's Guy#1!" the speedster tells his confused friends.  
"Guy numero uno?" Armida's brow furrows. "You know my Gaige?"  
"Yeah," Barry decides to keep the reason a secret from the Italian. "We met once before. He's currently hiding from the Falentino family."  
"Falentinos!" the woman spits. "They are vile! My fidanzato is nothing like them."  
"Of course he isn't," Caitlin smiles at the other woman. "Now all we have to do is find him and bring you two back together."  
"Can you do this?" Armida's face brightens in hope. "You are this smart?"  
"Mi preciosa señorita Italiana," Cisco smirks, turning towards the woman but not looking at her. "You are with the three smartest people in Central City."  
Armida jumps out of her chair and wraps her arms around Caitlin's neck, "Grazie! Thank you! Thank You!"  
The brunette wraps her arms around the other woman and smiles at her enthusiasm.  
"Caitlin, can you get Armida some new clothes while Cisco and I track down Gaige Ladro?" Barry looks over to his friend who readily nods.  
"One boyfriend coming right up!" the genius smiles as Caitlin escorts the other woman out of the room.

Gaige Ladro- The man who robbed the CCPD, who promised to leave town, was hiding out in Central City's docks instead of being miles away.  
The Flash had never been so happy that someone hadn't listened to him before.  
"Flash!" the one-time thief sputters when the hero appears in front of him. "I'm-I was-this isn't what it looks like!"  
"It looks like your hiding in my city instead of running away from it like you said you would," the hero crosses his arms over his chest. "Care to tell me why?"  
The other man sighs, "I can't go yet."  
"Obviously," Barry resists rolling his eyes. "I asked you why."  
"I have to find my girlfriend," Gaige says solemnly. "She-she's not well and she wasn't where I left her and I don't know where else to look."  
The man turns a lost look to the hero, "I swear I'll leave the second I find her."  
"Haven't you seen the news?" the speedster smirks. "I took down a Meta who looked less human and more animal."  
"Armida," Gaige whispers. "You have my fidanzata?"  
"Wait until you see her," Barry's smirk turns to a wide smile. The other man looks at him puzzled. Then they're both gone in a bolt of lighting.

"Gaige!" Armida runs to her boyfriend and throws her arms around him.  
"Armida?" the man's face lights up like a firework. "Is it really you?"  
"It is me!" the Italian peppers the man's face with kisses. "You are safe as well?"  
"I'm safe, yeah," Gaige pulls back to look at the woman. "Look at you! You're normal again!"  
"Thanks to these lovely people," Armida turns shining eyes to Team Flash. "They save me and they bring you to me as well."  
Caitlin looks like she's about to cry while Cisco's cheeks turn faintly pink and Barry just keeps on smiling at the two love birds.

"Wait," Cisco eventually breaks up the touching reunion. "How exactly did you two meet and end up the modern version of 'Beauty and the Beast'?"  
"My mother was Italian, but I was born here in America," Gaige begins the story. "My mother would bring me to Italy every summer so that I could meet with the members of her side of the family."  
"It was on one of these visits that we met," Armida adds. "He helpa me carry a heavy basket into mi papà's cart."  
"Armida and her father were in the process of immigrating to America," the man takes over again. "I helped as best I could, but I'm not very good at legal paperwork."  
"He wassa more than wonderful," the woman smiles, touching his face lovingly. "He gava me and mi papà a place to live while we gotta settled."  
"Then the accelerator exploded," Gaige frowns. "I was away at the time and when I got back Armida was very sick." He shakes his head. "Right before my eyes, my lovely flower changed into some sort of animal."  
The Italian woman rests her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as he calms himself.  
"I kept her safe on the outskirts of town while I helped her father run his business," Gaige continues. "But then the Falentino's found out and threatened to tell the police about her if I didn't steal that evidence."  
"To betray family issa sin!" Armida scowls.  
"That's why I did what I did, Flash," the ametuer thief looks to the speedster apologetically. "I'm sorry I almost messed up that case."  
"You are a good man!" his girlfriend assures him before the hero can reply.  
"Wait," Cisco turns a look of confusion to the Italian woman. "If you were being watched by mafia goons. How did you end up on that bridge and all over Central City?"  
"They weren't watching her," Gaige clarifies.  
"And when he no coma home, I wassa worried so much I left to look for him," Armida blushes. "I suppose the beast took over."  
"What are you going to do now?" Caitlin asks next, wanting to stray away from the past Meta problems.  
"Go into hiding I guess," Gaige shrugs. "At least until the CCPD win the case against the Falentino's. If they don't," the man shrugs again. "I guess we'll never be free."  
"You know, you could make their case a lot stronger if you can offer up any information on them," Barry points out. "Have you ever overheard them talking about their illegal business? Or, do you know where they might be hiding something that could strengthen the police's case against them?"  
"I only hung around them for about a year before it became painfully obvious they didn't want anything to do with me," Gaige pauses to think. "But, I do remember this all important set of books the family kept trying to keep me from knowing about."  
"Books?" Cisco's eyes widen. "Like little black books of criminal activity?"  
"I'm not sure, but maybe?" the man looks from the genius to the speedster. "I think I know where they hid it. If it's still there, would that be enough to get protection from the police?"  
"Witness protection?" Armida asks with big, sparkling eyes.  
"That and your testimony should be enough to get both of you safe and out of the city, yes," Barry smiles. "Shall we go see if it's there?"

The Flash arrives at Captain Singh's office with Mr. Ladro and they give him their offer. The Captain smiles and readily agrees to protection for the two love birds, provided they could find the black books.

They do and Mr. and Mrs. D'Amore happily move out of Central City to start their new lives.

 

\---END---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:  
> "papà" - "dad" [Italian]  
> "Mi preciosa señorita italiana" - "My lovely Italian miss." [Spanish]  
> "grazie" - "thank you" [Italian]  
> "fidanzato" - "boyfriend" [Italian]  
> "numero uno" - "number one" [Italian]  
> "fidanzata" - "girlfriend" [Italian]  
> "D'Amore" - "of love" [Italian]
> 
> {Let me know if I missed any...}


	13. Barry steals it as The Flash. * 1 Version *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry steal it as The Flash? If so, Go to Chapter 13 }*

"Oh, come on, not Captain Cold again," Cisco immediately argues. "How many times are we going to let that guy double-cross us before we learn our lesson?"  
"I agree," Caitlin nods. "We can't trust him. I think the safer bet is for Barry to speed in there and take it without anyone noticing."  
"I guess The Flash is going to become a petty crook for a day," the speedster sighs. "Better pull up everything you've got on those warehouses."

Both scientists work on gathering what they can on the best warehouse to rob while Barry gets wrapped up in the case against the Falentino family.   
The theft of the evidence is never discovered and the thief appears to be keeping his word.

Once Team Flash feel confident about their plan, they wait until under cover of night to go after a Falentino warehouse that was rumored to be one that held their illegal drugs.

"Cisco, you ready?" Barry asks, dressed as The Flash and waiting in the shadows near their target.  
"Hacking the-wait, what?" the genius sputters confused over the comms.  
"I thought you were going to cut the security feeds?" Caitlin asks worriedly.  
"The cameras are already dead! Without me working my magic!" the genius complains. "Someone's robbing our target!"  
Barry is in the warehouse a second later. Captain Cold and Golden Glider stare back at the hero, two full bags of soon-to-be stolen goods in each of their hands.  
"How?" Lisa Snart turns to her brother with a pout. "I thought you said he'd be too busy to notice a theft at a warehouse."  
"Doesn't matter," Snart motions for his sister to move while he un-holsters his gun.   
Lisa breaks for the side exit while her brother shoots at the speedster as he follows, missing him by a mile when Barry flashes out of the way.  
"And you two wanted to ask him for help!" Cisco scoffs over the comms.  
"Forget the Snarts, Barry," Caitlin tells her friend. "Those compounds are more important than what those two have planned."  
"Uh, I don't think that's completely accurate," the other scientist says dramatically.  
"This isn't helping, guys," the speedster sighs, deciding to let the criminals go.  
"Barry, the police just got a notice about a break in," Caitlin adds worriedly.  
"Wonder who could have tipped them off?" Cisco offers sarcastically.  
"Let's just," Barry throws his hands in the air, defeated. "Just tell me what I need to get so I can get it and get out, okay?"  
Caitlin tells him the names of the compounds and, with the help of his speed, Barry manages to find all of them and escape; seconds before four members of the CCPD enter the warehouse.

"That was too close for comfort," Caitlin sighs in relief when the speedster enters STAR Labs with the pilfered materials.  
"Captain Cold is probably chuckling it up with his Rogue buddies right about now," Cisco grumbles.   
"What's important," Caitlin glares at the genius. "Is that we have what we need to possibly cure WereGoat."  
Cisco blows air through his teeth, "Yeah."

Caitlin does make the cure for WereGoat. Their MetaBeast, who they thought was a man, turned out to be a very embarrassed, very confused, WOMAN. Who is also naked.  
"Woah!" Cisco instantly shuts his eyes as his arms go up to shield his face. "Sorry! Sorry, we thought you were a guy. Really should have brought a robe or something for the naked Meta."  
Barry is in and out of the room in a second, holding out a robe with one arm as he turns the rest of his body away from the woman and her reddening face.  
Caitlin helps dress the shivering figure in the too-large robe, all the while apologizing and explaining the situation as simply as she can.  
"So, I wassa Meta...Beast?" the woman says in a heavy accent. The trio can't place what country she might be from so they ask her.  
"I am from Italy," the woman smiles. "Mi papà hassa shop by the city and I would go to getta fresh tomatoes from market for him."  
"Where have you been hiding all this time?" Barry asks. It's a wonder he hadn't run into the woman as her Meta identity sooner.  
"I think thatta my fidanzato hassa kept me safe," the woman suddenly looks worried. "Oh no! Where is he? He be so worried if I wassa in the city!"  
"Relax," Caitlin calms the other woman. "Don't worry, we can find him."  
"Why don't we start with your name," Cisco pipes up, arms still covering his eyes. "Then you can tell me his name and we can go from there?"  
"Of course, how silly of me," the Italian gives them a small smile. "My name is Armida. Armida Benedetto."  
"That's a lovely name," Caitlin tells the woman, earning a slightly bigger smile.  
"Thank you, Miss?"  
"Caitlin," the scientist answers. "This is The Flash," she points Barry in his costume. "And that is Cisco," she point to the genius who has lowered his arms but kept his eyes closed.   
"Sup!" Cisco pops the 'p'.   
"What about this 'fidanzato' of yours?" Barry asks.  
"You woulda call him, my 'boyfriend' I think," Armida's eyes turn away to stare at nothing in particular. "He issa so kind. So gentle, my fidanzato."  
"And his name?" Caitlin gently repeats the question.  
"Gaige," the Italian thinks for a second before adding, "Ladro. Gaige Ladro."  
The name doesn't ring a bell to any of the team.  
"Will you help me?"

 

Cisco runs the name in the computer and Barry laughs when he recognizes the face.  
"That's Guy#1!" the speedster tells his confused friends.  
"Guy numero uno?" Armida's brow furrows. "You know my Gaige?"  
"Yeah," Barry decides to keep the reason a secret from the Italian. "We met once before. He's currently hiding from the Falentino family."  
"Falentinos!" the woman spits. "They are vile! My fidanzato is nothing like them."  
"Of course he isn't," Caitlin smiles at the other woman. "Now all we have to do is find him and bring you two back together."  
"Can you do this?" Armida's face brightens in hope. "You are this smart?"  
"Mi preciosa señorita Italiana," Cisco smirks, turning towards the woman but not looking at her. "You are with the three smartest people in Central City."  
Armida jumps out of her chair and wraps her arms around Caitlin's neck, "Grazie! Thank you! Thank You!"  
The brunette wraps her arms around the other woman and smiles at her enthusiasm.  
"Caitlin, can you get Armida some new clothes while Cisco and I track down Gaige Ladro?" Barry looks over to his friend who readily nods.  
"One boyfriend coming right up!" the genius smiles as Caitlin escorts the other woman out of the room.

Gaige Ladro- The man who robbed the CCPD, who promised to leave town, was hiding out in Central City's docks instead of being miles away.  
The Flash had never been so happy that someone hadn't listened to him before.  
"Flash!" the one-time thief sputters when the hero appears in front of him. "I'm-I was-this isn't what it looks like!"  
"It looks like your hiding in my city instead of running away from it like you said you would," the hero crosses his arms over his chest. "Care to tell me why?"  
The other man sighs, "I can't go yet."  
"Obviously," Barry resists rolling his eyes. "I asked you why."  
"I have to find my girlfriend," Gaige says solemnly. "She-she's not well and she wasn't where I left her and I don't know where else to look."  
The man turns a lost look to the hero, "I swear I'll leave the second I find her."  
"Haven't you seen the news?" the speedster smirks. "I took down a Meta who looked less human and more animal."  
"Armida," Gaige whispers. "You have my fidanzata?"  
"Wait until you see her," Barry's smirk turns to a wide smile. The other man looks at him puzzled. Then they're both gone in a bolt of lighting.

"Gaige!" Armida runs to her boyfriend and throws her arms around him.  
"Armida?" the man's face lights up like a firework. "Is it really you?"  
"It issa me!" the Italian peppers the man's face with kisses. "You are safe as well?"  
"I'm safe, yeah," Gaige pulls back to look at the woman. "Look at you! You're normal again!"  
"Thanks to these lovely people," Armida turns shining eyes to Team Flash. "They save me and they bring you to me as well."  
Caitlin looks like she's about to cry while Cisco's cheeks turn faintly pink and Barry just keeps on smiling at the two love birds.

"Wait," Cisco eventually breaks up the touching reunion. "How exactly did you two meet and end up the modern version of 'Beauty and the Beast'?"  
"My mother was Italian, but I was born here in America," Gaige begins the story. "My mother would bring me to Italy every summer so that I could meet with the members of her side of the family."  
"It was on one of these visits that we met," Armida adds. "He helpa me carry a heavy basket into my papà's cart."  
"Armida and her father were in the process of immigrating to America," the man takes over again. "I helped as best I could, but I'm not very good at legal paperwork."  
"He wassa more than wonderful," the woman smiles, touching his face lovingly. "He gave me and mi papà a place to live while we gotta settled."  
"Then the accelerator exploded," Gaige frowns. "I was away at the time and when I got back Armida was very sick." He shakes his head. "Right before my eyes, my lovely flower changed into some sort of animal."  
The Italian woman rests her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as he calms himself.  
"I kept her safe on the outskirts of town while I helped her father run his business," Gaige continues. "But then the Falentino's found out and threatened to tell the police about her if I didn't steal that evidence."  
"To betray family issa sin!" Armida scowls.  
"That's why I did what I did, Flash," the ametuer thief looks to the speedster apologetically. "I'm sorry I almost messed up that case."  
"You are a good man!" his girlfriend assures him before the hero can reply.  
"Wait," Cisco turns a look of confusion to the Italian woman. "If you were being watched by mafia goons. How did you end up on that bridge and all over Central City?"  
"They weren't watching her," Gaige clarifies.  
"And when he no coma home, I wassa worried so much I left to look for him," Armida blushes. "I suppose the beast took over."   
"What are you going to do now?" Caitlin asks next, wanting to stray away from the past Meta problems.  
"Go into hiding I guess," Gaige shrugs. "At least until the CCPD win the case against the Falentino's. If they don't," the man shrugs again. "I guess we'll never be free."  
"You know, you could make their case a lot stronger if you can offer up any information on them," Barry points out. "Have you ever overheard them talking about their illegal business? Or, do you know where they might be hiding something that could strengthen the police's case against them?"  
"I only hung around them for about a year before it became painfully obvious they didn't want anything to do with me," Gaige pauses to think. "But, I do remember this all important set of books the family kept trying to keep me from knowing about."  
"Books?" Cisco's eyes widen. "Like little black books of criminal activity?"  
"I'm not sure, but maybe?" the man looks from the genius to the speedster. "I think I know where they hid it. If it's still there, would that be enough to get protection from the police?"  
"Witness protection?" Armida asks with big, sparkling eyes.  
"That and your testimony should be enough to get both of you safe and out of the city, yes," Barry smiles. "Shall we go see if it's there?"

The Flash arrives at Captain Singh's office with Mr. Ladro and they give him their offer. The Captain smiles and readily agrees to protection for the two love birds, provided they could find the black books.

They do and Mr. and Mrs. D'Amore happily move out of Central City to start their new lives.

 

\---END---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:  
> "papà" - "dad" [Italian]  
> "Mi preciosa señorita italiana" - "My lovely Italian miss." [Spanish]  
> "grazie" - "thank you" [Italian]  
> "fidanzato" - "boyfriend" [Italian]  
> "numero uno" - "number one" [Italian]  
> "fidanzata" - "girlfriend" [Italian]   
> "D'Amore" - "of love" [Italian]
> 
> {Let me know if I missed any...}


	14. Team Flash tell Armida the truth right away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Team Flash they tell Armida the truth right away? If so, Go to Chapter 14 }*

"What is the matter?" Armida looks at each team member worriedly. "Do you know my fidanzato? Is Gaige hurt?"  
"Armida, I am so sorry," Barry said softly. "Gaige is dead."  
"No!" the woman cries out, tears welling in her eyes. "Il mio amore perché?"  
Caitlin wraps her arms around the shaking woman and the Italian instantly turns to her to sob on her shoulder.  
"Papà! Dimmi che è una bugia!" Armida cries out into Caitlin's shoulder, as the scientist rubs soothing circles on her back.  
Barry stares at his friends, desperately searching their faces for what to do.  
"Maybe we should have waited to tell her," Cisco whispers, arms now lowered but eyes still tightly closed. "I'm gonna go see if there's somewhere else I can be."  
The young genius turns and finally opens his eyes so he can walk away as quickly as possible from the grieving woman.  
Caitlin shoots an annoyed look to her teammate as he escapes from the heart breaking situation, while Barry continues to stare at the two helplessly.  
"Flash," the scientist says after a few minutes. "Why don't you go see if you can find Armida some spare clothes?"  
Grateful for any reason to leave, Barry nods and flashes away to get a set of spare STAR Labs sweats they had on hand.

When the speedster returns, having slowed down to eat something and waste time, the Italian woman's sobs have significantly lessened and she's even managed to pull herself away from Caitlin.  
"Mi dispiace," Armida sniffs, eyes cast downward. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay," Caitlin smiles, taking the clothes from Barry. "Here, you can put these on. They'll be more comfortable."  
"Do you know who did it?" the Italian's head jerks up, not even bothering to reach for the clothes. "Do you know who killed my Gaige?"  
"The police have it worked out," the hero assures the woman. "They've caught the killer."  
"Spero che muoiono un migliaio di morti!" Armida spits. Her shoulders sag as she takes the proffered clothes from the other woman. "Thank you."  
"Why don't I take you somewhere you can dress more privately?" Caitlin offers, gently helping the woman to her feet and guiding her with one arm out of the room.  
Barry watches them go, chest tight with sadness for what the woman was going through. He hoped, at least, that when the case was solved she would be able to find some sort of closure.

Cisco and Caitlin drive Armida back to her father. The elderly man wraps his daughter in his arms and they both cry. The Flash watches from a distance as his teammates drive away. The Italians drag themselves back into the house, heart-breaking sobs still reaching the hero as the young woman walks through the front door.  
Barry vows to take down the Falentino family.

 

\---END---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator Note:  
> "fidanzato" - "boyfriend" [Italian]  
> "Il mio amore perché?" - "My love why?" [Italian]  
> "Papà! Dimmi che è una bugia!" - "Dad! Tell me it is a lie!" [Italian]  
> "Mi dispiace" - "I'm sorry" [Italian]  
> "Spero che muoiono un migliaio di morti!" - "I hope they die a thousand deaths!" [Italian]
> 
> {Let me know if I missed any...}


	15. Team Flash wait a little while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Team Flash wait a little while? If so, Go to Chapter 15 }*

"Of course we'll help," Caitlin smiles to the other woman.  
"In the mean time. Flash?" the scientist looks up to the hero. "Can you get me a spare change of clothes for our guest please?"  
"I'm gonna go see if there's somewhere else I can be," Cisco announces as he turns, finally opening his eyes so he can walk away as quickly as possible from the women.  
Caitlin shoots an annoyed look to her teammate while Barry, Grateful for any reason to leave, nods and flashes away to get a set of spare STAR Labs sweats.

When the speedster returns, having wasted a few minutes stalling, the Italian woman is happily chatting with the scientist about her home country and experiences she had while living in America.  
"Then Gaige, he issa smart, he grab the bread and tossa it at the evil goose and pull me from the pond!" Armida smiles, giggling at the memory while Caitlin joins in with her own light laugh.  
"Here, you can put these on," Barry offers the woman the clothes. "They'll be more comfortable."  
"Thank you," the Italian smiles up at the hero. "When can I see my fidanzato?"  
"Well, I," the speedster tries to think of a good excuse for putting the bad news off. "I think it would be better for Caitlin to check you over first. Just to make sure you're not going to turn back to your Meta self."  
"Thatta would be," Armida's face scrunches up in thought. "horidable?"  
"Horrid or terrible?" Caitlin offers.  
"Yes, either of those," the Italian smiles at the other woman.  
"Why don't I take you somewhere you can dress more privately?" the scientist says, gently helping the woman to her feet and guiding her out of the room.  
Barry watches them go, chest tight with sadness for what the woman has yet to know. He hoped, at least, that with the case solved she would be able to find some sort of closure.

Caitlin runs her tests and the cure appears to be working. Armida's mutated Meta genes remain dormant and show no signs of reverting back.  
The Italian is very sweet and kind to her saviors. She even offers to make dinner for them at STAR Labs but there aren't enough ingredients or equipment for her to do it.  
The look of love that overtakes Armida's face when she talks of Gaige stabs at Barry's heart and whenever she looks at him and asks about her boyfriend with hope it tears the speedster apart.  
Eventually, he can't keep the secret from her and has to tell her the truth.

"Armida," the hero approaches the woman as she sits next to Caitlin in one of the spare rooms. "We need to talk."  
"Yes, Flash?" the woman smiles at him. "Can I go to Gaige today?"  
Barry takes a deep breath.  
"I am so sorry," Barry said softly. "Gaige is dead."  
"What?" Armida's face drains of color. "Why? How?"  
"Armida-" Caitlin tries to comfort the other woman.  
"No!" the woman cries out, tears welling in her eyes. "Il mio amore perché?"  
Caitlin wraps her arms around the shaking woman and the Italian instantly turns to her to sob on her shoulder.  
"Papà! Dimmi che è una bugia!" Armida cries out into Caitlin's shoulder, as the scientist rubs soothing circles on her back.  
Barry stares at them, desperately wishing there was something he could do.  
"Why you no tell me?" the Italian pulls away enough to shout at the hero.  
"I'm sorry," Barry repeats, completely lost for words.  
"Do you know who did it?" the Italian's chest heaves with labored breaths. "Do you know who killed my Gaige?"  
"The police have it worked out," the hero assures the woman. "They've caught the killer."  
"Spero che muoiono un migliaio di morti!" Armida spits.  
"Mi dispiace," Her shoulders sag as she covers her face. "I'm sorry."  
"It'll be okay," Caitlin says softly, continuing to rub the other woman's back.  
Armida's sobs have lessened as she returns her head to the scientist's shoulder.  
The Italian sniffs, face still in her hands, "Thank you."

 

Cisco and Caitlin drive Armida back to her father. The elderly man wraps his daughter in his arms and they both cry. The Flash watches from a distance as his teammates drive away. The Italians drag themselves back into the house, heart-breaking sobs still reaching the hero as the young woman walks through the front door.  
Barry vows to take down the Falentino family.

 

\---END---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator Note:  
> "fidanzato" - "boyfriend" [Italian]  
> "Il mio amore perché?" - "My love why?" [Italian]  
> "Papà! Dimmi che è una bugia!" - "Dad! Tell me it is a lie!" [Italian]  
> "Mi dispiace" - "I'm sorry" [Italian]  
> "Spero che muoiono un migliaio di morti!" - "I hope they die a thousand deaths!" [Italian]
> 
> {Let me know if I missed any...}


	16. Barry fights it out with the others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry fight it out with the others? If so, Go to Chapter 16 }*

"That guy is a piece of work," Cisco says, annoyed. "Snart wants the CCPD to find The Flash in an illegal warehouse, I just know it."  
"He's offering to help us get what we need," Barry points out, turning away from the amused criminal. "Maybe-?"  
"Maybe," the genius cuts the speedster off. "he wants you to think that so he can pull the wool over our eyes again when it'll really hurt."   
"And you two wanted to ask him for help!" Cisco continues with a scoffs.  
"Forget the Snarts, Barry," Caitlin tells her friend. "Those compounds are more important than what those two have planned."  
"Uh, I don't think that's completely accurate," the genius says dramatically.  
"This isn't helping, guys," the speedster growls, just as Heat Wave walks in.  
"Lisa says the boys in blue are on their way," Mick tells his partner as he points his weapon at the hero.  
"You call the Calvary, Flash?" Snart drawls, pulling out his own gun.  
"What?" Barry bawks. "I thought you called the cops!"  
"What self-respecting criminal calls the cops on themselves?" the crook frowns.   
There's a faint noise of sirens and both criminals share a knowing look.  
"Better make tracks," Mick says to Snart. "Don't want to be caught robbing the place with the city's hero."  
"I'm not," the speedster growls, unable to deny the statement honestly.   
"Go ahead and run for it," he tells the criminals. He turns his attention to the two on the comms. "Guys, I still need to get those compounds!"  
"Everything's alphabetizes," Snart offers as he walks backward towards the exit. "The Falentino's are very organized when it comes to their illegal handlings."  
Then the two criminals escape without any weaponized parting shots to the hero.  
"Did he just help us?" Caitlin asks, voice confused.  
"It's just something he can joke about with his Rogue buddies later," Cisco grumbles.  
"Caitlin," Barry ignores his other friend's anger. "What's the first thing I need to get?"  
The scientist tells him the names of the compounds and, with the help of his speed and Snart's bit of info, Barry manages to find all of them and escape; seconds before four members of the CCPD enter the warehouse.

"That was too close for comfort," Caitlin sighs in relief when the speedster enters STAR Labs with the pilfered materials.  
"What's important," she adds before Cisco can make another biting remark against the criminals. "Is that we have what we need to possibly cure WereGoat."  
Cisco blows air through his teeth, "Yeah."

Caitlin manages to make the cure for WereGoat. Their MetaBeast, who they thought was a man, turned out to be a very embarrassed, very confused, WOMAN. Who is also naked.  
"Woah!" Cisco instantly shuts his eyes as his arms go up to shield his face. "Sorry! Sorry, we thought you were a guy. Really should have brought a robe or something for the naked Meta."  
Barry is in and out of the room in a second, holding out a robe with one arm as he turns the rest of his body away from the woman and her reddening face.  
Caitlin helps dress the shivering figure in the too-large robe, all the while apologizing and explaining the situation as simply as she can.  
"So, I was a Meta...Beast?" the woman says in a heavy accent. The trio can't place what country she might be from so they ask her.  
"I am from Italy," the woman smiles. "Mi papà hassa shop by the city and I would go to getta the fresh tomatoes from the market for him."  
"Where have you been hiding all this time?" Barry asks. It's a wonder he hadn't run into the woman as her Meta identity sooner.  
"I think thatta my fidanzato hassa kept me safe," the woman suddenly looks worried. "Oh no! Where is he? He be so worried if I wassa in the city!"  
"Relax," Caitlin calms the other woman. "Don't worry, we can find him."  
"Why don't we start with your name," Cisco pipes up, arms still covering his eyes. "Then you can tell me his name and we can go from there?"  
"Of course, how silly of me," the Italian gives them a small smile. "My name is Armida. Armida Benedetto."  
"That's a lovely name," Caitlin tells the woman, earning a slightly bigger smiles.  
"Thank you, Miss?"  
"Caitlin," the scientist answers. "This is The Flash," she points Barry in his costume. "And that is Cisco," she point to the genius who is still hiding behind his arms.  
"Sup!" Cisco pops the 'p'.   
"What about this 'fidanzato' of yours?" Barry asks.  
"You woulda call him, my 'boyfriend' I think," Armida's eyes turn away to stare at nothing in particular. "He issa so kind. So gentle, my fidanzato."  
"And his name?" Caitlin gently repeats the question.  
"Gaige," the Italian thinks for a second before adding, "Ladro. Gaige Ladro."  
Barry's heart sinks as the woman turns big, pleading eyes to the female scientist.  
"Will you help me?"

\---

*{ Does Team Flash they tell Armida the truth right away? If so, Go to Chapter 14 }*  
*{ Does Team Flash wait a little while? If so, Go to Chapter 15 }*

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator Note:  
> "fidanzato" - "boyfriend" [Italian]  
> "papà" - "Dad" [Italian]
> 
> {Let me know if I missed any...}


	17. Barry takes Snart's offer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry take Snart's offer? If so, Go to Chapter 17 }*

"Do you actually know where anything is in here?" Barry asks Snart.  
"Of course," the criminal sounds offended. "Didn't you get a copy of the mobster's inventory when you made your little plan?"  
"Because they hand those out like candy," Cisco growls.  
"Listen," the speedster says firmly, shutting up his friend on the comms and getting the criminal's attention. "I'll tell you what I need, you tell me where it is, we both get out before anyone knows we were here."  
"Sounds perfect," Snark smirks. "What's the first thing on your grocery list?"  
Caitlin tells the speedster, who repeats the compounds to the criminal who tells the hero exactly where to find them. Snart even remains in the exact same spot so Barry can find him easier when he needs to locate the next item.  
They're done in minutes but before Snart can turn to leave, Heat Wave walks into the warehouse and aims his gun at the speedster.  
"Lisa says the boys in blue are on their way," Mick tells his partner, frowning at how close the two were standing.   
"You call the cavalry, Flash?" Snart drawls, pulling out his gun as he walks backward towards the pyromaniac.  
"What?" Barry bawks. "I thought you called the cops!"  
"What self-respecting criminal calls the cops on themselves?" the criminal frowns blasting at the hero before making a run for it.  
Barry dodges the icy, blue blast easily before making his own escape.

"That was interesting," Caitlin sighs in relief when the speedster enters STAR Labs with the pilfered materials.  
"Captain Cold is probably chuckling it up with his Rogue buddies right about now," Cisco grumbles.   
"He did help us get what we needed," Barry points out with a shrug.   
"Before he tried to ice you again!" the genius rolls his eyes. "I'm still not convinced he didn't tip the cops off."  
"What's important," Caitlin glares at the genius. "Is that we have what we need to possibly cure WereGoat."  
Cisco blows air through his teeth, "Yeah."

Caitlin does make the cure for WereGoat. Their MetaBeast, who they thought was a man, turned out to be a very embarrassed, very confused, WOMAN. Who is also naked.  
"Woah!" Cisco instantly shuts his eyes as his arms go up to shield his face. "Sorry! Sorry, we thought you were a guy. Really should have brought a robe or something for the naked Meta."  
Barry is in and out of the room in a second, holding out a robe with one arm as he turns the rest of his body away from the woman and her reddening face.  
Caitlin helps dress the shivering figure in the too-large robe, all the while apologizing and explaining the situation as simply as she can.  
"So, I was a Meta...Beast?" the woman says in a heavy accent. The trio can't place what country she might be from so they ask her.  
"I am from Italy," the woman smiles. "Me papà hassa shop by the city and I would go to getta the fresh tomatoes from the market for him."  
"Where have you been hiding all this time?" Barry asks. It's a wonder he hadn't run into the woman as her Meta identity sooner.  
"I think thatta my fidanzato hassa kept me safe," the woman suddenly looks worried. "Oh no! Where is he? He be so worried if I wassa in the city!"  
"Relax," Caitlin calms the other woman. "Don't worry, we can find him."  
"Why don't we start with your name," Cisco pipes up, arms still covering his eyes. "Then you can tell me his name and we can go from there?"  
"Of course, how silly of me," the Italian gives them a small smile. "My name is Armida. Armida Benedetto."  
"That's a lovely name," Caitlin tells the woman, earning a slightly bigger smiles.  
"Thank you, Miss?"  
"Caitlin," the scientist answers. "This is The Flash," she points Barry in his costume. "And that is Cisco," she point to the genius who is still hiding behind his arms.  
"Sup!" Cisco pops the 'p'.   
"What about this 'fidanzato' of yours?" Barry asks.  
"You woulda call him, my 'boyfriend' I think," Armida's eyes turn away to stare at nothing in particular. "He issa so kind. So gentle, my fidanzato."  
"And his name?" Caitlin gently repeats the question.  
"Gaige," the Italian thinks for a second before adding, "Ladro. Gaige Ladro."  
Barry's heart sinks as the woman turns big, pleading eyes to the female scientist.  
"Will you help me?"

\---

*{ Does Team Flash they tell Armida the truth right away? If so, Go to Chapter 14 }*  
*{ Does Team Flash wait a little while? If so, Go to Chapter 15 }*

\---


	18. Barry ask Snart. * 1 Version *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry ask Snart? If so, Go to Chapter 18 }*

"Oh, come on, not Captain Cold again," Cisco immediately argues. "How many times are we going to let that guy double-cross us before we learn our lesson?"  
"It's either that or The Flash becomes a petty crook for a day," Caitlin says, expression clear of her choice before she says, "I think it's worth the risk of at least asking."  
"No, nu-uh, seriously guys?" the genius looks to his two teammates who refuse to make eye contact. Which means they've already make their choice. "Fine! But when this goes downhill -and trust me, it will- I will laugh in all your faces and tell you I told you so."

Barry searches the city and finds Snart watching the cops take a group of tough looking guys into custody. The criminal is hiding in the shadows across the street in a alley. The hero has him on a roof several blocks away in an instant.  
"Scartlett," Snart greets once he examines his new surroundings.   
"Am I interrupting something?" Barry asks, because he doesn't want to find an angry Rory or Lisa later on.  
"No," the criminal crosses his arms, looking at the hero as if he can read what he wants from him. "Since I'm not in the precinct or locked up in your secret prison, I'm assuming you want something from me?"  
"I need to get my hands on some special compounds," Barry gets straight to business.  
"And by 'special' you mean 'illegal,'" Snart smirks. "Well, well, well, the hero of Central City asking Captain Cold to steal something for him?" The criminal tisks, "What would the little kiddies say?"  
"You know I wouldn't be here if there was a better way," Barry frowns. "A man's life is on the line."  
"You newest Meta pal, I take it?" Snart raises an eyebrow. "The furrier versions of your usual breed of super-powered bad guys?"  
"You keeping tabs on me, Snart?" the speedster's brow furrows, though the crook can't see it with the cowel on.  
"Know your enemies and all that," the crimianl shrugs. "What sort of illegal goodies do you need me to pilfer for you, hero?"  
"I've got a list of what we need and locations where you can find them," Barry pulls out a USB that was hidden in the suit. "We only need enough to make a cure for the Meta, that's all."  
"You mean, no taking souvenirs?" Snart mocks, taking the drive from the speedster. "Shouldn't I get something in return for being a good thief?"  
"Isn't this the part where you make some sort of ridiculous demand?" the hero frowns, waiting for a repeat of the last time he asked the other man for help.  
"No," Snart smirks.  
To say Barry is surprised is an understatement.  
"No?" the hero repeats. "Really?"  
"Since your cop buddies are going to help me get some mafia scum of my streets," the criminal explains. "I suppose I could lend you superhero pals a thieving hand."  
"Is this another one of your plans to double cross us?" Barry says carefully, not sure if he should be pushing the issue or letting it drop. Hope that the man before him was capable of following through with his word was fighting with the facts of the past.  
"Do you want me to come up with something?" Snart drawls, locking eyes with the speedster. "It wouldn't be too difficult."  
Barry lets the barb by without comment. He merely smirks humorlessly at the other man and says, "You can come to STAR Labs when you get the compounds."  
"Mind dropping me back where you found me?" the criminal asks. "Last time we had a sudden chat it took me hours to get home."  
The speedster has Snart in the alley and is gone before crook has time to smirk.

 

Team Flash waits with bated breath for the criminal to show up. Barry is kept off the case against the Falentino family until a murder of a man named Gaige Ladro appears to be connected and the Captain, reluctantly, pulls the CSI back in.  
The night after the CCPD close the case of Mr. Ladro's murder, there's a break-in at one of the Falentino's warehouses that was rumored to be one that held their illegal drugs. The theft strengthens the case against the mobsters.

 

Snart strolls into STAR Labs like he owns the place. He holds a fancy, leather suitcase in one hand that he promptly hands over to the speedster who's out of costume.  
"Signed, sealed, and delivered, Barry," the criminal smirks. "I didn't even leave any evidence of my thievery behind. Not that you'd let it lead to me, right?"  
Barry opens the case and sees marked containers inside that look legitimate. He hands it over to Caitlin so she can run her tests.  
"What? No thank you?" Snart drawls. "That's a little cold, don't you think?"  
"What did you steal for yourself?" Cisco frowns at the other man, not convinced for a second that the criminal hasn't done something to further his own goals.  
"I thought I was stealing Barry's gratitude," the criminal glances at the genius before returning his gaze back to the speedster. "But apparently, even when I do things exactly as you say, I can't do anything right."  
"Thank you, Snart," Barry's arm twitches in the desire to shake the other man's hand, but the speedster knows better. "You've potentially saved another man from living life as an animal."  
"We're all animals, Barry," Snart smirks. "Your Meta is just a little more literal than the rest of us."  
With those final parting words, the criminal waves at the group and takes his leave.

Once he's gone, Cisco turns a look of utter annoyance at his teammate, "That guy is a piece of work."  
"He did get us what we need," Barry points out with a shrug. "Maybe he's turning over a new leaf?"  
"Or maybe he wants you to think that so he can pull the wool over our eyes again when it'll really hurt," the genius scoffs, taking a vicious bite out of his licorice.  
The speedster nods, knowing his friend is probably right, "Hey, can I have one of those?"

The compounds are exactly as they're labeled and Caitlin manages to make the cure for WereGoat. Their MetaBeast, who they thought was a man, turned out to be a very embarrassed, very confused, WOMAN. Who is also naked.  
"Woah!" Cisco instantly shuts his eyes as his arms go up to shield his face. "Sorry! Sorry, we thought you were a guy. Really should have brought a robe or something for the naked Meta."  
Barry is in and out of the room in a second, holding out a robe with one arm as he turns the rest of his body away from the woman and her reddening face.  
Caitlin helps dress the shivering figure in the too-large robe, all the while apologizing and explaining the situation as simply as she can.  
"So, I was a Meta...Beast?" the woman says in a heavy accent. The trio can't place what country she might be from so they ask her.  
"I am from Italy," the woman smiles. "Mi papà hassa shop by the city and I would go to getta the fresh tomatoes from the market for him."  
"Where have you been hiding all this time?" Barry asks. It's a wonder he hadn't run into the woman as her Meta identity sooner.  
"I think thatta my fidanzato hassa kept me safe," the woman suddenly looks worried. "Oh no! Where is he? He be so worried if I wassa in the city!"  
"Relax," Caitlin calms the other woman. "Don't worry, we can find him."  
"Why don't we start with your name," Cisco pipes up, arms still covering his eyes. "Then you can tell me his name and we can go from there?"  
"Of course, how silly of me," the Italian gives them a small smile. "My name is Armida. Armida Benedetto."  
"That's a lovely name," Caitlin tells the woman, earning a slightly bigger smile.  
"Thank you, Miss?"  
"Caitlin," the scientist answers. "This is The Flash," she points Barry in his costume. "And that is Cisco," she point to the genius who is still hiding behind his arms.  
"Sup!" Cisco pops the 'p'.   
"What about this 'fidanzato' of yours?" Barry asks.  
"You woulda call him, my 'boyfriend' I think," Armida's eyes turn away to stare at nothing in particular. "He issa so kind. So gentle, my fidanzato."  
"And his name?" Caitlin gently repeats the question.  
"Gaige," the Italian thinks for a second before adding, "Ladro. Gaige Ladro."  
Barry's heart sinks as the woman turns big, pleading eyes to the female scientist.  
"Will you help me?"

\---

*{ Does Team Flash they tell Armida the truth right away? If so, Go to Chapter 14 }*  
*{ Does Team Flash wait a little while? If so, Go to Chapter 15 }*

\---


	19. Barry asks Snart. * 1 Version *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry ask Snart? If so, Go to Chapter 19 }*

"Oh, come on, not Captain Cold again," Cisco immediately argues. "How many times are we going to let that guy double-cross us before we learn our lesson?"  
"It's either that or The Flash becomes a petty crook for a day," Caitlin says, expression clear of her choice before she says, "I think it's worth the risk of at least asking."  
"No, nu-uh, seriously guys?" the genius looks to his two teammates who refuse to make eye contact. Which means they've already made their choice. "Fine! But when this goes downhill -and trust me, it will- I will laugh in all your faces and tell you I told you so."

Barry searches the city and finds Snart casually walking down the street, baseball cap pulled down low over his face as he moves. The hero has him on a roof several blocks away in an instant.  
"Scarlett," Snart greets once he examines his new surroundings.   
"Where you headed to?" Barry asks, wondering if he's stepped in seconds before a robbery of some kind.  
"No," the criminal removes his hat to get a better look at the hero as if he can read what he wants from him. "Since I'm not in the precinct or locked up in your secret prison, I'm assuming you want something from me?"  
"I need to get my hands on some special compounds," Barry gets straight to business.  
"And by 'special' you mean 'illegal,'" Snart smirks. "Well, well, well, the hero of Central City asking Captain Cold to steal something for him?" The criminal tisks, "What would the little kiddies say?"  
"You know I wouldn't be here if there was a better way," Barry frowns. "A man's life is on the line."  
"Your newest Meta pal, I take it?" Snart raises an eyebrow. "The furrier versions of your usual breed of super-powered bad guys?"  
"You keeping tabs on me, Snart?" the speedster's brow furrows, though the crook can't see it with the cowl on.  
"Know your enemies and all that," the criminal shrugs. "What sort of illegal goodies do you need me to pilfer for you, hero?"  
"I've got a list of what we need and locations where you can find them," Barry pulls out a USB that was hidden in the suit. "We only need enough to make a cure for the Meta, that's all."  
"You mean, no taking souvenirs?" Snart mocks, taking the drive from the speedster. "Shouldn't I get something in return for being a good thief?"  
"Would it change anything if I said no?" Barry matches the other's mocking tone.  
Snart nods in acquiesce, sliding the USB in his pocket.  
"Isn't this the part where you make some sort of ridiculous demand?" the hero frowns, waiting for a repeat of the last time he asked the other man for help.  
"No," Snart smirks.  
To say Barry is surprised is an understatement.  
"No?" the speedster repeats. "Really?"  
"Since your cop buddies are helping me get some mafia scum off my streets," the criminal explains. "I suppose I could lend you superhero pals a theiving hand."  
"Is this another one of your plans to double cross us?" Barry says carefully, not sure if he should be pushing the issue or letting it drop. Hope that the man before him was capable of following through with his word was fighting with the facts of the past.  
"Would I tell you if it was?" Snart drawls, locking eyes with the speedster. "I'll get your compounds, Barry."  
Barry decides to leave it at that. He merely smirks humorlessly at the other man and says, "You can come to STAR Labs when you get the compounds."  
"Mind dropping me back where you found me?" the criminal asks, putting the cap back on. "Last time we had a sudden chat it took me hours to get home."  
The speedster has Snart on the street and is gone before crook has time to smirk.

Team Flash waits with bated breath for the criminal to show up. Barry goes back to work at the CCPD. There's more evidence for the case against the Falentino family.  
One night there's a break-in at one of the Falentino's warehouses that's rumored to hold some of their illegal drugs. The theft only strengthens the case against the mobsters.

Snart strolls into STAR Labs like he owns the place. He hold a fancy, leather suitcase in one hand that he promptly hands over to the speedster who's out of costume.  
"Signed, sealed, and delivered, Scarlett," the criminal smirks. "I didn't even leave any evidence of my thievery behind. Not that you'd let it lead to me, right?"  
Barry opens the case and sees marked containers inside that look legitimate. He hands it over to Caitlin so she can run her tests.  
"What? No thank you?" Snart drawls. "That's a little cold, don't you think?"  
"What did you steal for yourself?" Cisco frowns at the other man, not convinced for a second that the criminal hasn't done something to further his own goals.  
"I thought I was stealing Barry's gratitude," the criminal glances at the genius before returning his gaze back to the speedster. "But apparently, even when I do things exactly as you say, I can't do anything right."  
"Thank you, Snart," Barry's arm twitches in the desire to shake the other man's hand, but the hero knows better. "You've potentially saved another man from living a life as an animal."  
"We're all animals, Barry," Snart smirks. "Your Meta is just a little more literal than the rest of us."  
With those final parting words, the criminal waves at the group and takes his leave.

Once he's gone, Cisco turns an look of utter annoyance at his teammate, "That guy is a piece of work."  
"He did get us what we need," Barry points out with a shrug. "Maybe he's turning over a new leaf?"  
"Or maybe he wants you to think that so he can pull the wool over our eyes again when it'll really hurt," the genius scoffs, taking a vicious bite out of his licorice.  
The speedster nods, knowing his friend is probably right, "Hey, can I have one of those?"

 

The compounds are exactly as they're labeled and Caitlin manages to make the cure for WereGoat. Their MetaBeast, who they thought was a man, turned out to be a very embarrassed, very confused, WOMAN. Who is also naked.  
"Woah!" Cisco instantly shuts his eyes as his arms go up to shield his face. "Sorry! Sorry, we thought you were a guy. Really should have brought a robe or something for the naked Meta."  
Barry is in and out of the room in a second, holding out a robe with one arm as he turns the rest of his body away from the woman and her reddening face.  
Caitlin helps dress the shivering figure in the too-large robe, all the while apologizing and explaining the situation as simply as she can.  
"So, I wassa Meta...Beast?" the woman says in a heavy accent. The trio can't place what country she might be from so they ask her.  
"I am from Italy," the woman smiles. "Mi papà hassa shop by the city and I would go to getta the fresh tomatoes from the market for him."  
"Where have you been hiding all this time?" Barry asks. It's a wonder he hadn't run into the woman as her Meta identity sooner.  
"I think thatta my fidanzato hassa kept me safe," the woman suddenly looks worried. "Oh no! Where is he? He be so worried if I wassa in the city!"  
"Relax," Caitlin calms the other woman. "Don't worry, we can find him."  
"Why don't we start with your name," Cisco pipes up, arms still covering his eyes. "Then you can tell me his name and we can go from there?"  
"Of course, how silly of me," the Italian gives them a small smile. "My name is Armida. Armida Benedetto."  
"That's a lovely name," Caitlin tells the woman, earning a slightly bigger smiles.  
"Thank you, Miss?"  
"Caitlin," the scientist answers. "This is The Flash," she points Barry in his costume. "And that is Cisco," she point to the genius who is still hiding behind his arms.  
"Sup!" Cisco pops the 'p'.   
"What about this 'fidanzato' of yours?" Barry asks.  
"You woulda call him, my 'boyfriend' I think," Armida's eyes turn away to stare at nothing in particular. "He issa so kind. So gentle, my fidanzato."  
"And his name?" Caitlin gently repeats the question.  
"Gaige," the Italian thinks for a second before adding, "Ladro. Gaige Ladro."  
Barry stares at the woman, stunned, as she turns pleading eyes to the female scientist. "Will you help me?"

"What is it, Barry?" Caitlin asks her wide-eyed friend.   
"Do you know my Gaige?" Armida turns wet eyes to the speedster. "Issa he well?"  
"He's helping the police," the speedster says. He turns to his two teammates, "He was Guy#1."  
"That's convenient," Cisco comments, lowering his arms but keeping his eyes tightly closed.  
"You do know him!" the Italian smiles. "You can bring me to him?"  
All eyes -except for Cisco's, he just turns his head- turn to the hero.  
Barry shrugs, "I guess I could?"

 

Caitlin gets Armida a change of clothes while The Flash manages to sneak Captain Singh's only witness to meet with his girlfriend.  
"Gaige!" Armida runs to her boyfriend and throws her arms around him.  
"Armida?" the man's face lights up like a firework. "Is it really you?"  
"It issa me!" the Italian peppers the man's face with kisses. "You are safe as well?"  
"I'm safe, yeah," Gaige pulls back to look at the woman. "Look at you! You're normal again!"  
"Thanks to these lovely people," Armida turns shining eyes to Team Flash. "They save me and they bring you to me as well."  
Caitlin looks like she's about to cry while Cisco's cheeks turn faintly pink and Barry just keeps on smiling at the two love birds.

"Wait," Cisco eventually breaks up the touching reunion. "How exactly did you two meet and end up the modern version of 'Beauty and the Beast'?"  
"My mother was Italian, but I was born here in America," Gaige begins the story. "My mother would bring me to Italy every summer so that I could meet with the members of her side of the family."  
"It was on one of these visits that we met," Armida adds. "He helpa me carry a heavy basket into my papà's cart."  
"Armida and her father were in the process of immigrating to America," the man takes over again. "I helped as best I could, but I'm not very good at legal paperwork."  
"He wassa more than wonderful," the woman smiles, touching his face lovingly. "He gave me and mi papà a place to live while we gotta settled."  
"Then the accelerator exploded," Gaige frowns. "I was away at the time and when I got back Armida was very sick." He shakes his head. "Right before my eyes, my lovely flower changed into some sort of animal."  
The Italian woman rests her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as he calms himself.  
"I kept her safe on the outskirts of town while I helped her father run his business," Gaige continues. "But then the Falentino's found out and threatened to tell the police about her if I didn't steal that evidence."  
"To betray family issa sin!" Armida scowls.  
"That's why I did what I did, Flash," the amateur thief looks to the speedster apologetically. "That's why I was so reluctant to help out. I wanted to go back to Armida. I knew I'd have to sneak away from the police sooner or later. I'm so sorry I almost messed up that case."  
"You are a good man!" his girlfriend assures him before the hero can reply.  
"Wait," Cisco turns a look of confusion to the Italian woman. "If you were being watched by mafia goons. How did you end up on that bridge and all over Central City?"  
"They weren't watching her," Gaige clarifies.  
"And when he no coma home, I wassa worried so much I left to look for him," Armida blushes. "I suppose the beast took over."   
"What are you going to do now?" Caitlin asks next, wanting to stray away from the past Meta problems.  
"Go into hiding I guess," Gaige shrugs. "At least until the CCPD win the case against the Falentino's. If they don't," the man shrugs again. "I guess we'll never be free."  
"You can't go into hiding. You're their only witness," Barry points out.   
Gaige frowns, "But, I can't leave Armida."  
Both lovers hold themselves tighter at the very thought of being seperated.  
"I'm sure the police will be able to provide protection for the both of you," Caitlin turns questioning eyes to Barry.  
"Witness protection?" Armida asks with big, sparkling eyes.  
"Between the evidence you were able to lead them to and your testimony," Barry shrugs. "I don't see why not."  
The speedster smiles, "Shall we go see?"

The Flash arrives at Captain Singh's office with the couple and they give him their offer. The Captain isn't too happy about the change of details, but after looking at the two it becomes obvious that taking the deal was going to be his only option.

After the Falentino family is put behind bars, Mr. and Mrs. D'Amore happily move out of Central City to start their new lives.

 

\---END---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:  
> "papà" - "dad" [Italian]  
> "Mi preciosa señorita italiana" - "My lovely Italian miss." [Spanish]  
> "grazie" - "thank you" [Italian]  
> "fidanzato" - "boyfriend" [Italian]  
> "numero uno" - "number one" [Italian]  
> "fidanzata" - "girlfriend" [Italian]   
> "D'Amore" - "of love" [Italian]
> 
> {Let me know if I missed any...}


	20. Barry steals it as The Flash. * 1 Version *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *{ Does Barry steal it as The Flash? If so, Go to Chapter 20}*

"Oh, come on, not Captain Cold again," Cisco immediately argues. "How many times are we going to let that guy double-cross us before we learn our lesson?"  
"I agree," Caitlin nods. "We can't trust him. I think the safer bet is for Barry to speed in there and take it without anyone noticing."  
"I guess The Flash is going to become a petty crook for a day," the speedster sighs. "Better pull up everything you've got on those warehouses."

Both scientists work on gathering what they can on the best warehouse to rob while Barry gets wrapped up in the case against the Falentino family. 

Once Team Flash feel confident about their plan, they wait until under cover of night to go after a Falentino warehouse that was rumored to be one that held their illegal drugs.

"Cisco, you ready?" Barry asks, dressed as The Flash and waiting in the shadows near their target.  
"Hacking the-wait, what?" the genius sputters confused over the comms.  
"I thought you were going to cut the security feeds?" Caitlin asks worriedly.  
"The cameras are already dead! Without me working my magic!" the genius complains. "Someone's robbing our target!"  
Barry is in the warehouse a second later. Captain Cold and Golden Glider stare back at the hero, two full bags of soon-to-be stolen goods in each of their hands.  
"How?" Lisa Snart turns to her brother with a pout. "I thought you said he'd be too busy to notice a theft at a warehouse."  
"Doesn't matter," Snart motions for his sister to move while he un-holsters his gun.   
Lisa breaks for the side exit while her brother shoots at the speedster as he follows, missing him by a mile when Barry flashes out of the way.  
"And you two wanted to ask him for help!" Cisco scoffs over the comms.  
"Forget the Snarts, Barry," Caitlin tells her friend. "Those compounds are more important than what those two have planned."  
"Uh, I don't think that's completely accurate," the other scientist says dramatically.  
"This isn't helping, guys," the speedster sighs, deciding to let the criminals go.  
"Barry, the police just got a notice about a break in," Caitlin announces worriedly.  
"Wonder who could have tipped them off?" Cisco offers sarcastically.  
"Let's just," Barry throws his hands in the air, defeated. "Just tell me what I need to get so I can get it and get out, okay?"  
Caitlin tells him the names of the compounds and, with the help of his speed, Barry manages to find all of them and escape; seconds before four members of the CCPD enter the warehouse.

"That was too close for comfort," Caitlin sighs in releif when the speedster enters STAR Labs with the pilfered materials.  
"Captain Cold is probably chuckling it up with his Rogue buddies right about now," Cisco grumbles.   
"What's important," Caitlin glares at the genius. "Is that we have what we need to possibly cure WereGoat."  
Cisco blows air through his teeth, "Yeah."

Caitlin does make the cure for WereGoat. Their MetaBeast, who they thought was a man, turned out to be a very embarrassed, very confused, WOMAN. Who is also naked.  
"Woah!" Cisco instantly shuts his eyes as his arms go up to shield his face. "Sorry! Sorry, we thought you were a guy. Really should have brought a robe or something for the naked Meta."  
Barry is in and out of the room in a second, holding out a robe with one arm as he turns the rest of his body away from the woman and her reddening face.  
Caitlin helps dress the shivering figure in the too-large robe, all the while apologizing and explaining the situation as simply as she can.  
"So, I wassa a Meta...Beast?" the woman says in a heavy accent. The trio can't place what country she might be from so they ask her.  
"I am from Italy," the woman smiles. "Mi papà hassa shop by the city and I would go to getta fresh tomatoes from market for him."  
"Where have you been hiding all this time?" Barry asks. It's a wonder he hadn't run into the woman as her Meta identity sooner.  
"I think thatta my fidanzato hassa kept me safe," the woman suddenly looks worried. "Oh no! Where is he? He be so worried if I wassa in the city!"  
"Relax," Caitlin calms the other woman. "Don't worry, we can find him."  
"Why don't we start with your name," Cisco pipes up, arms still covering his eyes. "Then you can tell me his name and we can go from there?"  
"Of course, how silly of me," the Italian gives them a small smile. "My name is Armida. Armida Benedetto."  
"That's a lovely name," Caitlin tells the woman, earning a slightly bigger smile.  
"Thank you, Miss?"  
"Caitlin," the scientist answers. "This is The Flash," she points Barry in his costume. "And that is Cisco," she point to the genius who has lowered his arms but kept his eyes closed.   
"Sup!" Cisco pops the 'p'.   
"What about this 'fidanzato' of yours?" Barry asks.  
"You woulda call him, my 'boyfriend' I think," Armida's eyes turn away to stare at nothing in particular. "He issa so kind. So gentle, my fidanzato."  
"And his name?" Caitlin gently repeats the question.  
"Gaige," the Italian thinks for a second before adding, "Ladro. Gaige Ladro."  
Barry stares at the woman, stunned, as she turns pleading eyes to the female scientist. "Will you help me?"

"What is it, Barry?" Caitlin asks her wide-eyed friend.   
"Do you know my Gaige?" Armida turns wet eyes to the speedster. "Is he well?"  
"He's helping the police," the speedster says. He turns to his two teammates, "He was Guy#1."  
"That's convenient," Cisco comments, lowering his arms but keeping his eyes tightly closed.  
"You do know him!" the Italian smiles. "You can bring me to him?"  
All eyes -except for Cisco's, he just turns his head- turn to the hero.  
Barry shrugs, "I guess I could?"

 

Caitlin gets Armida a change of clothes while The Flash manages to sneak Captain Singh's only witness to meet with his girlfriend.  
"Gaige!" Armida runs to her boyfriend and throws her arms around him.  
"Armida?" the man's face lights up like a firework. "Is it really you?"  
"It issa me!" the Italian peppers the man's face with kisses. "You are safe as well?"  
"I'm safe, yeah," Gaige pulls back to look at the woman. "Look at you! You're normal again!"  
"Thanks to these lovely people," Armida turns shining eyes to Team Flash. "They save me and they bring you to me as well."  
Caitlin looks like she's about to cry while Cisco's cheeks turn faintly pink and Barry just keeps on smiling at the two love birds.

"Wait," Cisco eventually breaks up the touching reunion. "How exactly did you two meet and end up the modern version of 'Beauty and the Beast'?"  
"My mother was Italian, but I was born here in America," Gaige begins the story. "My mother would bring me to Italy every summer so that I could meet with the members of her side of the family."  
"It was on one of these visits thatta we met," Armida adds. "He helpa me carry a heavy basket into mi papà's cart."  
"Armida and her father were in the process of immigrating to America," the man takes over again. "I helped as best I could, but I'm not very good at legal paperwork."  
"He was more than wonderful," the woman smiles, touching his face lovingly. "He gave me and me papà a place to live while we gotta settled."  
"Then the accelerator exploded," Gaige frowns. "I was away at the time and when I got back Armida was very sick." He shakes his head. "Right before my eyes, my lovely flower changed into some sort of animal."  
The Italian woman rests her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as he calms himself.  
"I kept her safe on the outskirts of town while I helped her father run his business," Gaige continues. "But then the Falentino's found out and threatened to tell the police about her if I didn't steal that evidence."  
"To betray family issa sin!" Armida scowls.  
"That's why I did what I did, Flash," the ametuer thief looks to the speedster apologetically. "That's why I was so reluctant to help out. I wanted to go back to Armida. I knew I'd have to sneak away from the police sooner or later. I'm so sorry I almost messed up that case."  
"You are a good man!" his girlfriend assures him before the hero can reply.  
"Wait," Cisco turns a look of confusion to the Italian woman. "If you were being watched by mafia goons. How did you end up on that bridge and all over Central City?"  
"They weren't watching her," Gaige clarifies.  
"And when he no coma home, I wassa worried so much I left to look for him," Armida blushes. "I suppose the beast took over."   
"What are you going to do now?" Caitlin asks next, wanting to stray away from the past Meta problems.  
"Go into hiding I guess," Gaige shrugs. "At least until the CCPD win the case against the Falentino's. If they don't," the man shrugs again. "I guess we'll never be free."  
"You can't go into hiding. You're their only witness," Barry points out.   
Gaige frowns, "But, I can't leave Armida."  
Both lovers hold themselves tighter at the very thought of being separated.  
"I'm sure the police will be able to provide protection for the both of you," Caitlin turns questioning eyes to Barry.  
"Witness protection?" Armida asks with big, sparkling eyes.  
"Between the evidence you were able to lead them to and your testimony," Barry shrugs. "I don't see why not."  
The speedster smiles, "Shall we go see?"

The Flash arrives at Captain Singh's office with the couple and they give him their offer. The Captain isn't too happy about the change of details, but after looking at the two it becomes obvious that taking the deal was going to be his only option.

After the Falentino family is put behind bars, Mr. and Mrs. D'Amore happily move out of Central City to start their new lives.

 

\---END---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:  
> "papà" - "dad" [Italian]  
> "Mi preciosa señorita italiana" - "My lovely Italian miss." [Spanish]  
> "grazie" - "thank you" [Italian]  
> "fidanzato" - "boyfriend" [Italian]  
> "numero uno" - "number one" [Italian]  
> "fidanzata" - "girlfriend" [Italian]   
> "D'Amore" - "of love" [Italian]
> 
> {Let me know if I missed any...}


End file.
